


All I Need

by JaxH1718



Category: Nikki & Nora
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxH1718/pseuds/JaxH1718
Summary: This take places after the Turner Murder. Nora is betrayed by a fellow cop.





	1. Chapter 1

Nikki sat in the ER, looking down at the blood all over her shirt, "God that's Nora's blood on me," she thought. "Oh God," she whispered out loud, as she fought back tears.

"Nikki?"

The brunette looked up. Bobby was standing over her, his face paled from seeing the blood all over Nikki. He knelt in front of her, "How bad?" he whispered.

Nikki swallowed hard, fighting the tears, wishing she would wake up and all of this would be a bad dream, "It's bad Bobby, really bad."

Bobby leaned back on his heels, "Jesus Nikki, what the hell happened? Did they find out she was undercover? Where the hell was backup?"

Nikki stood up and started walking, suddenly feeling the need to move, "We were out there, but she never said the code word. She never had a chance. She and our contact walked into the warehouse. They never had a chance. The bastards opened fire almost as soon as they were in the door."

Bobby stood up and walked over to Nikki, "How was that possible?"

"That's what I would like to know," Dan said as he walked into the waiting room. He looked at Nikki, seeing her partner's blood all over her, and for a moment he thought he was gonna throw up. It was no secret that Dan had always had a thing for Nora. It started when they were partners and it was still there now that he was her boss.

Nikki was struggling to conceal her feelings for Nora. Bobby and her daddy were the only people that knew she and Nora were a couple. This was hard for her, facing Dan knowing how he felt about Nora, "Dan I'm not sure. We have our guys working on it right now. Hell most of the force is out there right now trying to find the son of a bitches that did this. It was as if they knew she was coming and that she was a cop."

Dan rubbed his face with his hand, "You think someone on the force tipped these guys off?"

Nikki swallowed hard, "Yes I do, Dan and I think it was someone from Special Crime."

Dan shook his head, "No, you are wrong. No one in our unit would do that. The days of dirty cops in this city are few and far between."

"But yet they're still there," Arthur Beaumont said as he walked into the room. "Dan, sometimes you can really be naive. There will always be officers that think they are above the law and do what they please," Beaumont said as he walked over to his daughter, taking her into his arms, "How you doing darlin?"

Nikki buried her face in her father's shoulder, as she finally let go of the tears.

Arthur soothed his daughter, "It's gonna be ok. Nora's a fighter and she's got a lot to fight for."  
He looked over at Bobby, "I've sent my private jet to Shreveport to get your Momma and Daddy. Nikki told me they were there visiting your older brother."

"Thank you sir," Bobby said softly.

Nikki pulled away from her father, and saw him looking at her shirt. Nikki looked down again, "I need a clean shirt."

"I have an extra shirt in my car," Dan said as he walked towards the door. "I get it for you," he said as he walked out of the ER waiting room.

Arthur took his daughter's hand, "Where was she shot?"

"One bullet hit her in the left shoulder and the other one hit her in the right side of the chest. She lost so much bloody Daddy."

"I can see that. Like I said baby, Nora is a fighter, if anyone can beat this she can."

"God I hope you're right Daddy," Nikki replied as she walked over to the window. "I can't lose her, not now, not this way."

Dan made his way out to his car. He opened the trunk and grabbed a t-shirt out of his gym bag. Georgia walked up beside him as he closed the trunk, "Any word on Nora?"

Dan looked over at her, "Not yet. I just came down here to get Nikki a clean shirt. Her's is all covered with Nora's blood. God Georgia I can't believe this has happened. She and the informant walked into a trap. Any word on the street?"

Georgia studied Dan's face for a minute, "You're not gonna like what I have to say."

"Just tell me Georgia."

"My sources on the street are telling me that somebody in our unit sold our Nora."

Dan shook his head, "Damn. But who, why?"

"I don't know."

Arthur walked up and touched Nikki on the shoulder as she stared out the window, "Darlin the doctor's here."

Nikki turned and faced the doctor as Dan and Georgia walked into the room. Bobby moved to Nikki's side.

The doctor looked around the room, "I'm Dr. Guidry. Who came in with Detective Delaney?"

Nikki swallowed hard, trying to force the lump in her throat down, "I did. I'm her partner, Nikki Beaumont."

Bobby put his arm around Nikki, "And I'm Nora's brother, Bobby. How bad is she?"

"By the time she got here, she'd lost a great deal of blood and was in shock. We had to get her stabilized enough so we could get her to surgery. The bullet to her left shoulder damaged some of the ligaments and tendons. We'll deal with that in a later surgery. The bullet to her chest damaged her lung, and has caused a great deal of internal bleeding. We have to get it stopped or she will drown in her own blood. "

Nikki felt her knees go weak, "Oh God," she whispered.

Bobby felt the tears sting his eyes, and struggled for words, "So can we see her?"

Dr. Guidry shook his head, "I'm sorry we've already taken her to the OR. The surgeon will be down to talk to y'all as soon as the surgery is over. I wish I had better news."

Nikki shook her head, knowing there was no way she could talk right at the moment. Dan worked his jaw, feeling as though he was going to explode. Bobby was in shock and sick as his stomach at the thought of losing his older sister.

Arthur stepped up and shook the doctor's hand, "Thank you Dr. Guidry."

"Like I said,'' I wish the news was better," the doctor replied as he left the waiting room.

Nikki just stood there, not knowing what to do. Dan walked over to her handing her his t-shirt, "Here's a shirt for you," Dan said softly.

Nikki looked at Dan, taking the shirt from him. She could see the fear in his face, something she hadn't seen before. She had to fight the tears that she could feel coming, without a word Nikki headed into the ladies room. Once she was inside, she stripped off her jacket and shirt. She washed her face and hands, throwing the t-shirt on. Nikki stood at the sink looking in the mirror as she finally let the tears fall, "Nora please don't leave me this way," she whispered as sobs finally took over.

Dan sat down next to Bobby, and the younger Delaney looked over at him, "I want to know who betrayed my sister."

Dan studied the younger man's face, "So do I Bobby, so do I."


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur waited for his daughter to come out of the bathroom, but after half an hour, she was still inside. He looked over at Georgia, “Would you mind checking on Nikki? She's been in there for an awfully long time.”

Nikki was sitting on the floor, her back against the wall. She was playing with the necklace that Nora had gotten her. She smiled when she remembered the night Nora gave it to her, almost a year prior.

They had been up for 48 hours straight, working a drug bust one night down in the Quarter and before they could get off duty, Dan had assigned them to the Turner Case and with all the craziness that ensued, it was late that evening before the two got home. Nikki was in the tub, and Nora had knelt down beside her, taking the glass of bourbon out of Nikki's hand, “I'll trade you,” the blonde said as she handed the box to Nikki. The brunette took the box, opening it to reveal the contents. Nikki let out a little sigh, “It's so beautiful,” Nikki gasped. “I got it at that antique store you love so much down on Royal,” Nora replied.  
Nikki leaned up in the tub, softly kissing the blonde, “I love this. Thank you.”

Georgia walked in the ladies room, and saw Nikki sitting on the floor. She walked over and sat down next to the brunette, “You okay?”

Nikki looked over Georgia, “I don't know.”

Georgia studied the brunette's face for a minute, “Look, I wasn't gonna say anything, but I know about you and Nora. And don't worry I won't say anything, I know how tough it can be. I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you if you need to talk. It's hard when something happens to your partner, and you feel like there's nothing you can do for them.”

Nikki felt tears stinging her eyes, “Thank you, but how did you find out?”

Georgia smiled a half smile, “I'm not blind Nikki. I've seen the way you two look at each other. But don't worry it's not obvious, it's just I pick up on things easier than most people. I'm gay Nikki.”

Nikki leaned her head against the wall, “Well hell.”

“Yep,” Georgia replied as she stood. She reached out her hand to Nikki, “Come on. Your daddy's worried about you.”

Nikki took her hand and stood up, “I know he is.”

The two women made their way back to the waiting room. Arthur pulled Nikki into his arms, “You okay sugar?”

“I'm fine Daddy.”

Arthur looked over at Georgia, “Thank you for checking on her.”

Georgia sat down by Dan, “No problem.”

Dan looked over at the attractive detective, “Is she really ok?”

“She's fine Dan. Nikki's just worried about her partner.”

Dan leaned back in his chair, “I know she and Nora are close. Hell they're always with each other even when they aren't working.”

Georgia smiled, nodding her head, “They are close. But as their boss, I would think you would want them to be close. You and Nora were close when you two were partners weren't you?”

Dan rubbed his chin, “Yes we were very close. I wanted more from her, but she didn't want that.”

“Some things aren't meant to be Dan, no matter how much we want them.”  
Dr. Guidry opened the door to the operating room, “How's it going? I wanted to give the family an update.”

Dr. Constance Joubert looked up, “It's been difficult to say the least. She coded twice on us, but we were able to get her back. I'm closing right now. If you would just let them know that she made it through and I'll be out to talk to them as soon as I finish up here.”

Dr. Guidry left the OR and headed out to the waiting room.

Nikki paced back and forth, “Jesus are they have been working on her for hours.”

Bobby stood up, stopping Nikki, “Hey why don't you just sit down for a minute. You know how tough she is. Nora's gonna be fine. ”

Before Nikki could answer Dr. Guidry walked into the waiting room. Nikki and Bobby turned to face him, “How is she?” Nikki asked.

“Officer Delaney made it through surgery. Dr. Joubert will be out in a few minutes to give you all the details,” Dr. Guidry answered.

“Is Nora gonna be all right?” Bobby asked.

“I'm sorry that's really all I can tell you all at this point. But as I said Dr. Joubert will be out shortly to let you know Officer Delaney's prognosis.”

Nikki shook her head, “Something's wrong isn't it? Why won't you tell us what's going on?”

“Because I asked him not to,” Dr. Joubert said as she walked into the waiting room.

Nikki turned to face her, “How is she?”

“Officer Delaney is stable, but in extremely critical condition. The bullet that enter the right side of her chest cause a lot of damage before it stopped just next to her heart. We were able to remove the bullet, and repair the damage, but not without complications.”

Nikki felt as those her head was going to explode. She looked over at Bobby who looked as though he was going to throw up. Nikki found her voice, “What kind of complications?” the brunette whispered.

“Officer Delaney's heart stopped several times.”


	3. Chapter 3

Nikki felt her knees go weak, “Oh God,” she whispered as the tears ran down her cheeks.

Bobby swallowed hard, trying to find his voice, “What does that mean? Dr. Guidry told  
us that her lung was damaged and she was bleeding internally. Did that cause her heart to stop?”

Dr. Joubert looked the younger Delaney in the eyes, “That was part of it. The bullet lodged so close to her heart that it also caused the sac around her heart to fill with blood. That coupled with her blood loss, and just the sheer trauma of her wounds caused her heart to stop. Neither time was for very long so we're hopeful there won't be any long term effects.”

Nikki looked at the doctor, “What kind of long term effects?”

“Any time a person's heart stops, there is a loss of oxygen to the brain. Now every case is different, but we just don't know yet if Detective Delaney with have any brain damage.”

Arthur walked up, placing his arm around Nikki's waist, “When will you know for certain?” he asked.

Dr. Joubert looked at the older man, “Not until she's awake.”

“Can I see her?” Nikki whispered.

“I want to see her too,” Bobby said.

Dr. Joubert looked between Bobby and Nikki, “I can only let family back to see her. Are either of you family?”

Nikki opened her mouth to answer although she wasn't sure exactly what she was going to say, but before she could speak, Bobby put his arm around Nikki, “I'm Nora's brother and Nikki's not only Nora's partner on the force, but she's her girlfriend and in my book that makes her family. So when I go back there to see Nora, Nikki will be going with me.”

Dr. Joubert smiled at the young man, “Of course Officer Delaney. If you two will follow me, I'll take you back to see Detective Delaney.”

As the three left the waiting room, Dan looked over at Georgia, his eyes wide, “Did you know about this?”

Georgia smiled softly, “I did.”

“Nikki and Nora together. Wow!” Dan said as he rubbed his face. “That explains a lot.” He looked over at Georgia, “How long have you known?”

Georgia leaned back, taking in a deep breath, “I figured it out right after I came to the Special Crimes Unit and Nikki and I talked about it in the bathroom earlier. Look Dan there's something else you should know.”

Dan studied Georgia's face for a minute, “And what's that?”

“I'm gay too,” Georgia replied softly.

Dan did a double take, “You are? Jesus. That explains why you wouldn't go out with me.”

Georgia reached over and touched Dan's hand, “Are you okay with all of this?”

Dan placed his other hand over Georgia's “I have no problem with any of this, but I don't know what the department will have to say about Nikki and Nora being a couple. We'll have to wait and see.”

Georgia leaned up, “Is there any reason why the department has to know? This might end their careers and mine too for that matter. Look Nikki and Nora have kept this quiet for a reason. Maybe you should just let them slide on this, especially since Nora's fighting for her life in there, all in the line of duty.”

Dan worked his jaw, “I know you're right Georgia and I'll keep things as quiet as I can for as long as I can. But don't forget whose daughter Nora is and how many Delaney’s line the NOPD.”

“Dan I know all of that, and I think the best thing we can do and focus on right now is finding out who sold one of our own out and why.”

Dan stood up, “You're right Georgia. I want you to take the lead on this. I'll keep Nikki and Bobby at bay. They're too close to this situation and it will cloud their judgment. As a matter of fact, I need to make sure Bud, Jack and Teddy are kept away from this as well.”

“Isn't Teddy the one in Shreveport?”

Dan smiled, “He is on the force there, but he'll be here, pushing tying to find out who did this. See these Delaney men are fiercely protective of Nora.”

“Yes we are,” Bud Delaney said as he walked into the room holding his wife, Mary's hand. They were followed closely by Jack and Teddy Delaney, Nora's oldest brothers. “How's my daughter?”

Dan turned and faced the Delaney family, scanning their faces, seeing the concern and the pain in their eyes. He drew a deep breath, “I'm not gonna lie to you Bud, it's serious. Nora was shot in her shoulder and her chest. The chest wound is critical. She was in surgery for 5 hours and just got into recovery. The surgeon said they almost lost her twice during that surgery, but right now she's stable but in very critical condition. Nora's nowhere near being out of the woods.”

Jack watched his mother's face, and he stepped up and put his arm around her giving her support, “Where's Bobby and Nikki?”  
Dan looked at the younger Delaney, “They are back in recovery with Nora.”

Dr. Joubert stopped with Bobby and Nikki right outside the recovery door, “I need to warn both of you that Detective Delaney is hooked to monitors and is on oxygen. We have her sedated very heavily so she probably won't come to while you're in there with her.”

Nikki felt the tears sting her eyes, “Will she be able to hear us when we talk to her?”

“Perhaps, but I encourage to talk to her. She needs to know that the people she loves and that love her are here,” Dr. Joubert replied as she opened the door to the recovery room.

Nikki walked through the door with Bobby right beside her. As she made her way in, she saw Nora lying there with all the IV's and tubes running out of her and Nikki felt her knees buckle a little and she felt the tears running down her cheeks, “Oh God,” she whispered as she drew closer to Nora. Nikki leaned in next to Nora's face, kissing her lightly on the cheek, “Fight Nora. Fight harder than you ever have. Fight for me, fight for us baby. I can't do this without you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby looked at his sister and he felt as though he was going to throw up. The realization that one of their own, that someone they all worked with was responsible for this, washed over him and Bobby Delaney felt a rage welling up inside him, a rage that he had never known. He took his sister's hand in his, “I will find out who did this to you Nora and I promise whoever did this will pay for it.”

Bud studied Dan’s face, “How the hell did this happen? I just talked to Nora this morning, this bust was supposed to be controlled. And where the hell was her partner when all this went down?”

Dan moved closer to Bud, “Nikki was outside doing exactly what I instructed her to do. She came from narcotics, and we were concerned that she would be recognized. Nora went in with the informant, and as soon as they walked in the door, the bastards opened fire on them. They never stood a chance. It’s like they knew Nora and the informant were coming.”

Bud’s face reddened, “Do you think someone on the force tipped off the dealers?” Teddy and Jack moved next to their father.

Georgia moved up next to Dan and she could see the anger and disgust in the eyes of the Delaney men. She could also see the fear and the love for their sister. They were all cops, all of them had put their lives on the line for this city. Then she looked over at Mary Delaney and she saw the reason why Nora was so strong. Dan looked at all of the Delaney’s, “I’ve assigned Georgia and her partner are taking the lead on this case. I need for all of you to let them do their jobs. I respect and admire you Bud. You’ve treated me like a son, but if you or any of the boys get in the way of this investigation or try to take the law into your own hands, I will have all of your badges and bring you up on charges. Do I make myself clear?”

Bud studied the man’s face. He knew Dan was a good man and that he cared deeply for his daughter, “You had better find the son of a bitch that set up my daughter soon. Because if you and your team doesn’t, me and my boys will.”

Mary pulled on Bud’s hand, “Bud, I really need to see Nora and so do you. Let Dan and his team do their job. Come on and take me to see my daughter.”

Bobby watched as Nikki sat next to Nora’s bed. She was stroking Nora’s cheek with her fingers. He knew in his heart that he had done the right thing by telling the doctor about Nikki and Nora. Bobby just hoped that Nora would understand. Hell at this point he just wanted Nora to pull through so she could be mad at him. He walked over and touched Nikki on the shoulder, “I’m gonna check and see if Mom and Dad are here. I know if they are, they’ll want to see Nora.”

Nikki looked up at the younger man “Thank you for getting me back here to Nora.”

Bobby smiled at the brunette, “You’re welcome Nikki. Nora may kill me once she comes to.”

“Don’t you worry about Nora sugar. I’ll handle her.”

Bobby smiled softly, “I’m really glad that Nora has you. She loves you.”

“And I love her with all my heart,” Nikki whispered as she turned her attention back to Nora. “God what I would give to see those green eyes of hers right now.”

Georgia walked out of the hospital with the intention of heading to the precinct for a bit before heading home. Jack same out after her, “Hey Georgia wait up I want to talk to you.”

Georgia turned and faced Jack, “What can I do for you Jack?”

“I want to work with you on this one.”

“Jack you heard Dan and I have to agree with him on this one. There is no way you can be objective on this case, especially since there is someone on the force that betrayed Nora. And I know you well enough to know that when we find the cop responsible for this you will go ballistic. Jack you’re an amazing cop, but let me and Tom handled the case.”

Jack studied Georgia’s face, “But it’s my sister. I can’t just watch and wait.”

“I totally understand your feelings on this, but if you get in our way, Dan will have your ass and your shield. I promise I will find whoever did this to Nora.”

Mary and Bud walked out of the waiting room and headed towards the nurse’s station. As they reached the station, Mary saw Bobby walking towards them. When he reached his parents his mother pulled him into a hug, “I’m so glad to see you. How is Nora?” she asked softly.

Bobby stepped out the hug, “I’m not gonna lie Mom she’s in bad shape. The doctor told us that her heart stopped twice during the surgery. “

Bud stepped up and put his arm around his wife, “But she’s gonna be okay right?”

“Dad the doctors are hopeful but they just don’t know.”

“I want to see her,” Mary said as she fought tears.

Bobby reached out and grabbed his Mom’s hand. It had been a long time since he had reached out for her like this, and at this moment, he knew his Mom needed his strength. “Come on Mom let’s get you to your daughter.”

Teddy Delaney slipped out of the hospital, trying to wrap his head around how all of this happened. He had just talked to Nora last night. She had called to check on his wife, who was expecting their first child. Now Teddy was so afraid that his son wouldn’t get to meet his Aunt Nora. He walked over to a bench and sat down. It was a cool August night in New Orleans, which was rare. Hurricane season would be upon them soon.. There was a soft wind blowing off the river and Teddy shivered a little. He wondered if his shiver was from the wind or from the fear that he might lose his sister. He and Nora had always been so close, even after he took the detective job in Shreveport. Hell they were all close and as he sat there, he wondered who had tempted a fellow officer to sell out his sister. He looked up as he saw Dan walking towards him.

“How you holding up?” Dan asked as he sat down next to Teddy.

Teddy looked over Dan, “I really don’t know. I’m just hoping that Nora pulls through so she can meet my son.”

Dan flashed a smile at Teddy, patting him on the back, “Congratulations! That’s really great news. I bet your Dad is over the moon.”

“He is for sure. So are you and my sister dating yet? I know Mom and Dad were really hoping the two of you would get together.”

Dan shook his head, “It’s not gonna happen for me and Nora. She’s in love with someone else.”

Teddy raised an eyebrow, “Really? I can’t believe she didn’t tell me when we talked last night. Who is it? Do I know him?”

Dan didn’t say anything for a few minutes, he finally stood up, “I’m gonna head back in and see how Nora’s doing. You coming with me?”

“Are you gonna tell me who Nora’s in love with?”

“If you think about it, you can figure it out,” Dan shot back over his shoulder.

Teddy sat there for a minute as the realization hit him, “Oh hell.”


	5. Chapter 5

Nikki was sitting next to Nora’s bed, her head resting on Nora’s hand. This day had started out so wonderful. Nora had been in such a playful mood. They had finally decided to take a vacation and they had decided on a trip to Cabo. Nora was so excited at the idea of spending a week with Nikki on the beach where they could relax and not worry about work or families. Now here they were, Nora was fighting for her life. She raised her head, keeping her hand over Nora’s, “Well sweetie, this day has really gone to hell. I need you open your eyes. Please baby just open your eyes.” Nikki looked up and saw Bobby and his parents at the door. She shifted a little in the chair, but kept her hand over Nora’s.

The three Delaney’s walked into the recovery room. Bobby looked at Nikki, “Any change?”

“No she seems to be just the same.”

Mary walked over and kissed Nora on the forehead, fighting the tears, “Nora I’m here baby. So is your Dad. Jack and Teddy are in the waiting room. We all love you and we all need you. Please come back to us.” As she stood up, she saw Nikki’s hand over Nora’s. She knew the two were close and that Nora trusted Nikki with her life. She had begun to wonder about the two after Nikki moved into Nora’s home. On some level, Mary Delaney had realized that Nora was in love with Nikki Beaumont and judging by the way Nikki was holding Nora’s hand and the look on her face, Nikki Beaumont was in love with her daughter. It went against Mary’s beliefs for the two of them to be together, to be in love with each other, but all she cared about was Nora surviving this shooting. Mary turned her attention to Nikki, “Thank you for staying with Nora, “she said softly.

Nikki’s eyes met Mary’s eyes and in an instant she knew that Mary was aware of her love for Nora, “You’re welcome. I wouldn’t be anywhere else.”

Bud watched the exchange between the two women, “Dan told us that you kept Nora from bleeding to death. We’re very grateful for that.”

Nikki shivered a little when she thought of Nora lying in her lap as she held her jacket over the wound to slow the bleeding, “We’re partners,” Nikki replied softly looking at Nora. “She would have done the same for me.”

Bud was a little uncomfortable with the way Nikki looked at his daughter, “Yes she would.”

Bobby watched his parents and he could see that his mother had figured everything out and he knew once his sister found out about this, she was not going to be happy.

Tom looked up at Georgia walked into the bullpen, “How’s Nora?”

Georgia sat down at her desk taking a drink of the coffee she had stopped to get on her way to the precinct, “She’s in critical condition. Nora lost a great deal of blood before they got her to the hospital and she coded twice while she was on the operating table. Those bastards really did a number on her.”

Tom shook his head feeling the rage rising up inside him. He and Nora Delaney were not what you would call close, but she was a cop and a damned good one. And when one cop bleeds, they all do. “What about the informant?”

“He died on the way to the hospital,” Georgia said as she started looking at the folder on her desk. The crime scene photos were in there pictures of Nora, of the informant and of Nikki holding Nora. Georgia pushed out a breath, “Damn. Kinda brings it all home.”

Tom looked at his partner, “It sure does. You should have seen Jack’s face when he saw them.”

“What? Jack was here? How is that possible I just left him at the hospital? He knows he’s not supposed to be anywhere around this case. I can’t believe you let him look at these photos.”  
“I didn’t. He was here when they brought them in and he grabbed the file before I could do anything. What the fuck is going here Georgia?”

Teddy caught up with Dan as he was entering the elevator, “So you’re telling me my sister’s in love with Nikki Beaumont?”

Dan looked over at Teddy, “I never said that. I told you if you thought about it, you would know who it was.”

“How long have they been together?”

“Apparently not long after I partnered them together. I thought it was safe partnering Nora with a woman. I guess that one bit me in the ass.”

Teddy chuckled, “I guess it did at that. So my sister and Nikki. My parents are not gonna be happy about this.”

Dan looked down at the floor, “I’m worried about that too. How about you? What do you think about this?”

Teddy pushed out a breath, “You know, honestly I think I knew on some level that Nora was gay and I can’t say I haven’t wondered about her and Nikki especially after Nikki moved with her. Bottom line is I want my sister happy and if being with Nikki makes her happy, then I’m good with it. As for my parents, they weren’t happy about Lauren and I being together either. But after some time they came around and I think Mom will be okay with Nikki and Nora being together eventually. With Dad it may take a while.”

Dan looked up as the doors opened to the surgical floor. Dan and Teddy headed for the waiting room, “I hope all of this doesn’t put a wall between Bud and Nora,” Dan said softly.

“Me either Dan.”

Nikki could see how uncomfortable Bud was with the way she was looking at Nora. She glanced over at Bobby who motioned for her to go outside. Nikki really did not want to leave Nora, but she knew that Bud and Mary needed a few minutes alone with their daughter plus Bobby looked like he really needed to talk to her. She stood up, squeezing Nora’s hand once more, “I think I’m gonna step out for a bit and give you and Bud some time with Nora.”

“I’m gonna walk out with Nikki,” Bobby told his Mom as he kissed her on the cheek.

Mary smiled at Nikki, “Thank you. I think we could use a little time with her even though she may not know we’re here.”

Bud looked at Bobby, “I’ll come get you if she wakes up before you get back.”

Bobby nodded at his father and turned to walk out with Nikki. Once the two were out in the hallway Bobby stopped Nikki, “I think Mom has figured out about you and Nora.”

Nikki knew that Bobby was right. She saw it in the older Delaney woman’s eyes, “I think you’re right Bobby but there’s nothing we can do about any of this now except deal with it. Dan knows and I just hope he doesn’t tell his superiors because it could cost us our jobs.”

“Shit I didn’t even think about that when I told the doctor who you were. I just knew I had to get you back to be with Nora. Surely you don’t think he would tell his bosses especially since Nora’s been wounded in the line of duty.”

“I don’t know think he would but given the fact that he’s been in love with Nora for over 7 years, he may just to get even with me. I guess the only way to find out is to ask him,” Nikki said as she headed out to the waiting room.

“Shit,” Bobby took off after Nikki.

Jack Delaney paced back and forth waiting for his confidential informant to meet him. He wanted to find this person that sold out his sister before Georgia and Tom did. He had seen the crime scene photos and after seeing his sister on the floor of that warehouse with her blood spilling all over the floor it just fueled his anger even more. He stopped when the woman stepped out of the shadow, “Betty have you heard anything?”

Betty was a black female in her late 30’s. She was dressed to work the streets like she had done every night since she was 13. Her skin was light, and even though her makeup was heavy, you could see that she was a looker, “I heard a ting or two,” she answered in her thick Creole accent. “Word is a cop sold out your baby sister. But I figure you know dat already or you wouldn’t be here.”

Jack studied Betty for a minute, “I know it was a cop, I just need to know a name. Can you give me a name?”

Haven’t heard no name yet, but I will for sure Jack. I met your sister a few times. Her and her partner always did right by me.”

Jack smiled a faint smile at Betty, “Find out what you can and be careful out there.”

Betty moved back towards the shadows, “I will,” she replied as she headed back into the darkness.

Jack stood there for a minute, wondering who the hell in the force could have sold out his sister. He was brought out of his thoughts when his phone rang, “Delaney.”

“Where the hell are you?” Georgia asked.

“Working some leads on a case.”

Georgia let out a sigh, “Jack you have got to back off and let me do my job. I can’t believe you looked at the crime scene photos.”

Jack swallowed hard, “I had to see what happened to her.”

“You better hope Dan doesn’t find out what you’ve been up to. He will call your Captain and there will be a shit storm.”

Nikki walked into the waiting room and straight over to Dan. Dan and Teddy looked up at her, “How’s Nora?” Teddy asked.

Nikki looked over at the older Delaney, “She’s the same as she was when she came out of surgery. Teddy would you mind giving Dan and me a minute alone please?”

Teddy looked between Nikki and Dan as he stood up, “Sure.”

Dan patted the chair next to him, “Sit down Nikki and tell me what’s on your mind.”

Nikki sat down next to Dan, “I need to know what your plans are.”

“What plans?”

Nikki leaned forward, “I need to know what you’re planning to do now that you know Nora and I are a couple. I know you had and maybe still have feelings for Nora and believe me I understand why you do, but I don’t want us losing our jobs over this.”

Dan rubbed his chin as he looked over at Nikki, “I do care deeply for Nora, but now that I know about the two of you, a lot of things make sense to me. As for work, you two are the best detectives I have in my unit. I don’t want to lose that. You and Nora work well together and being a couple hasn’t seemed to interfere with that. So as far as I’m concerned the brass doesn’t have to know about your personal life.”

Nikki reached over laying her hand on Dan’s arm, “Thank you Dan.”

Dan covered Nikki’s hand with his, “You’re welcome. Just promise me if Nora pulls through that you will always take care of her.”

Nikki swallowed hard, “I promise,” she whispered.

Bud Delaney walked into the waiting room looking for Nikki. He saw her and Dan sitting over in the corner and they looked like they were in an intense conversation. Teddy and Bobby looked at their Dad, “Is everything okay?” Teddy as he stood.

Bud cleared his throat which prompted Dan and Nikki to look up at him as well. They stood and headed over to Bud, “Is everything all right Bud?” Dan asked.

“Nora’s awake.”


	6. Chapter 6

Bud looked at Nikki, “Nora’s asking for you.”

Nikki saw the look on Bud’s face knowing instantly that Bud had a lot of questions for her, “I’ll just head back there then,” she said softly. As she walked by Bud he leaned into her, “Once you see my daughter, I would like to talk to you,” he whispered.

Nikki simply nodded heading back to see her love.

Teddy walked over to his father, “How is she Dad?”

Bud ran a hand through his very short hair, “Nora’s very pale and she’s in a great deal of pain. You can see it on her face and in her eyes. It’s very hard on your Mother seeing her like that. There is something I just don’t understand.”

“What’s that Dad?” Teddy asked.

Bud rubbed his face and shook his head a bit, “I know she and Nikki are partners but why in the world would Nikki be the first person Nora asked to see?”

Teddy glanced at Dan, then at Bobby, “Dad that is something you need to talk to Nikki and Nora about.”

“I plan on doing just that,” the older Delaney replied.

Georgia read over the reports and poured over the crime scene photos. She knew she was missing something. But what? She hated that she had to look at these photos on Nora, bleeding everywhere. And the one of Nikki holding Nora in her arms ripped her heart out. These were two of the best cops on the force. Nikki was amazing at working with people, pulling them in and finding out information she needed. She was especially gifted at doing this with the old money families in New Orleans. Nora on the other hand was the best at reading a crime scene. She could look at the actual scene, photos, it didn’t matter, and she could always find something that would lead her to the answer. Georgia wished that Nora could help with this case and she wished it hadn’t been Nora that had been shot, that she hadn’t been betrayed by someone in their unit.

Georgia was brought out her thoughts by her phone ringing, “Hey Dan. Is everything ok?”

“Just thought you would like to know that Nora’s awake. Bud said she was in a great deal of pain and pale but she’s awake.

Georgia sat back in her chair, “That’s great news. Is Nikki with her?”

“She just headed back there. Are you still at the station?”

Georgia rubbed the back of her neck as she sank down a little more in her chair, “Yeah, just going over the crime scene photos. I can’t believe she survived that shooting there’s so much blood everywhere.”

Dan rubbed his forehead, “I know, I was there. Have you seen anything at all that will help us find out who set her up?”

Georgia leaned up in her chair and picked up one of the photos, “Not really. I mean I feel like I'm missing something when I look at this one picture. I’m not sure what it is, but something's not right here.”

Mary met Nikki in the hallway, “I’m gonna let you and Nora have a few minutes alone.”

Nikki studied Mary’s face and eyes, “You know about Nora and I don’t you.”

Mary nodded, “Yes I do. I think on some level I’ve known for a while but after seeing the way you were with her tonight, well let’s just say everything makes sense now.”

“And are you okay with it?”

Mary reached out taking Nikki’s hand in hers, “I don’t pretend to understand this relationship but all I know is Nora is happy and that’s all that matters. I really came to understand that tonight after seeing her in that room with all the tubes coming out of her. Promise me you will take care of my baby girl and make sure nothing like this ever happens to her again.”

Nikki swallowed hard, trying to find her voice, “I would give my life for Nora. I promise I will make sure that she’s always loved and always safe.”

Nora opened her eyes as Nikki walked into the room. The brunette sat down next to the bed, taking Nora’s hand in hers. Nora gazed into Nikki's brown eyes, “Hey you,” she whispered.  
Nikki leaned down and kissed the blonde softly on her lips, “Hey sugar. It sure is good to see those green eyes of yours.”

Nora smiled softly, fighting hard to keep her eyes open. Her chest hurt and she was all foggy like she’d walked into a thick New Orleans fog, “I love you Nikki,” she said softly fighting hard to take the breath to talk.

Nikki stroked her face, “I love you too Nora with all of me.” The brunette watched as Nora battle to keep her eyes open.

Dr. Joubert walked into the room, stopping just as she stepped in. She was moved by the scene before her. Never in her life had she seen two people more in love with each other. The love contained in the looks passing between the two women were breathtaking. Dr. Joubert silently slipped out of the room, letting the two women have another moment.

Jack Delaney pulled his car back into the hospital parking lot. He got out heading back in to see how his sister was doing. He stopped short of the door, looking around. Somehow he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched.

In the shadows of the building next to the entrance of the hospital, the man waited and watched patiently. He knew that his moment would come and he would finish what he started in the warehouse hours earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

After a few minutes Dr. Joubert walked back into the recovery, “I hate to interrupt but I need to examine Detective Delaney.”

Nikki finally looked away from Nora and up at the doctor, “Of course.”

“Would you mind stepping outside Detective Beaumont?”

Nikki looked down at Nora, “I’ll be back in a little while darlin.” She leaned in and softly kissed the blonde, “I love you,” she whispered softly.

Nora smile, “I love you too.”

Jack walked into the waiting room and found that his mother had joined the group in the waiting room. He looked around and noticed Nikki was gone, “How’s Nora?”

Mary looked up at her oldest son, “She’s awake. Nora’s really pale and in a great deal of pain, but she woke up.”

Jack sat down next to his mother, taking her hand in his, “That’s good news. I couldn’t imagine losing my baby sister. Where’s Nikki?”

Bud looked over at Jack, “Nora was asking for her as soon as her eyes opened.”

Jack studied his Dad’s face “And that bothers you?”

“I just don’t understand it. I mean I know they’re partners but why would she ask for her? Do you have any ideas?”

“I think that’s a question you want to ask me Bud,” Nikki said as she walked into the room. Suddenly Nikki was very aware that everyone’s eyes were on her. “I believe you wanted to talk to me in private.”

“I do,” Bud said as he stood. “Let’s walk outside.”

Arthur walked up beside his daughter, ‘Do you want me to go with you?”

“Daddy I held my partner and watched her blood spill all over me and the floor of the warehouse. I think I can handle Bud Delaney.”

“You have always been fearless,” Arthur replied. “Just holler if you need me, I’ll be close.”

Nikki smiled at her father as she headed outside to talk to Bud.

Mary looked over at Bobby, “Would just go keep an eye on Nikki and your Daddy for me?”

Bobby stood up and headed out the door.

Jack ran his fingers through his thick brown hair, “Am I missing something here?”

Teddy stood up, “Come on Jack let’s go get some coffee and I’ll fill you in on everything.”

Dan walked over and sat down next to Mary, “How you holding up?”

The older Delaney woman looked over at the man she had hoped would be her son-in-law one day, “I’m not sure. My daughter is in there fighting for her life. I find out she’s a lesbian and in a relationship with her partner who is outside with my husband at this moment. I’m worried how Bud’s gonna handle all of this. He really wanted you for a son-in-law.”

“I know and I was hoping to be with Nora too. I will always care about her, but Nikki’s a good woman and I think she will always do right by Nora.”

Mary rubbed her forehead and she looked directly into Dan’s eyes, “What about their careers? If the chief finds out they’ll lose their jobs.”

Dan reached over placing his hand on Mary’s arm, “Let me worry about that. I will do everything I can to make sure they don’t lose their job.”

Bud turned to face Nikki once they stepped outside, “I’m confused Nikki. Granted you and Nora are partners and I know y’all are close, but why is it that the first person my daughter wanted to see was you?”

Nikki studied the older man’s face. God Nora looks just like him especially now. I see where she gets her determination. The brunette rubbed the back of her neck knowing that Nora was going to be upset about all this, “Nora wanted to see me because we’re in love with each other.”

Bud ran his fingers through his short hair, “So you’re telling me the two of you are a couple? I don’t believe you. Nora is not gay.”

“Bud I know this hard for you to hear, but I’m telling you the truth.”

Bud moved closer to Nikki, “I don’t believe you and I’m done discussing this with you.”

Bobby walked out and stood beside Nikki, “Dad, Nikki’s telling you the truth. I know Nora’s gonna be mad at me for telling you this, but they are a couple. Nora is very much in love with Nikki and Nikki loves her as well. And you need to understand nothing you will say or do is gonna change this.”  
Bud stood toe to toe with his youngest son, “Boy you need to watch your tone with me. I do not have to accept this nor will I. Nikki you’re one hell of a cop but if you love my daughter the best thing you can do is walk away from her.”

Nikki stepped up to Bud, “With all due respect Bud, that will never happen. I love your daughter and I will NEVER walk away from her.”

Bud looked between his youngest son and Nikki and without saying a word turned and walked back into the hospital.  
Nikki looked over at Bobby, “Well that went well.”

Bobby grinned, “Dad’s a tough guy but you got one thing going for you that he doesn’t know about yet.”

“And what’s that?”

“You’ve got Ma in your corner,” Bobby said with a sly smile as he walked through the hospital door.

Mary looked up as the nurse walked into the waiting room, “Dr. Joubert wanted to let you know that she’s finished her exam of Detective Delaney. We’re moving her to a room in ICU and you can see her as soon as we get her settled. The doctor will be out to talk to you in a few minutes.”

Mary swallowed hard, “Is everything all right?”

The nurse patted her arm, “Yes everything's fine. The doctor wants to talk to all of you before you go back to see Detective Delaney again.”

Mary looked over at Dan, “Would you mind rounding up my family for me, including Nikki?”

Dan smiled as he stood up, “Not at all.”

Jack took a sip of his coffee, as a smile played on his face, “Well brother I have to say that I’m not surprised. I mean Nikki and Nora have always been close, but once Nikki moved in with Nora I was pretty sure there was more going on between them.”

“So you’re okay with it, with them being a couple?” Teddy asked.

“You sound surprised little brother. I just want Nora happy and if that’s with Nikki then that’s all that matters.”

Teddy shook his head, “Man I just knew you were gonna go ballistic. You’re so much like Dad.”

“I know but not on this one. And I’m sure he’s going ballistic enough for all of us and then some. He’s not going to accept this easily.”

“And you two are okay with all of this?” Bud asked as he walked into the cafeteria.

Teddy almost choked on his coffee. Jack stood up to face his father, “Yes sir we are. Nora’s our sister and we almost lost her tonight. The only thing in life that matters is that she’s happy and if loving Nikki makes her happy, then Teddy and I support them 100%.”

Bud shook his head, “Am I the only one here that sees the problem here?”

Jack moved a little closer to his father, “Dad the only problem is you. You need to understand that your being against this will not change anything between Nikki and Nora.”

“And what about the force? Once the chief finds out they’ll both lose their jobs,” Bud replied setting his jaw and he looked Jack square in the eye.

“The chief won’t be finding out, neither will the captain, “Dan said as he walked into the cafeteria. “Nikki and Nora are my best detectives and I need them on the force so as far as I’m concerned, knowing that the two of them are together doesn’t change that Bud. “

Bud looked around the room as Bobby and Nikki walked in, “I will never accept this.”

“Bud I know this hard, but you will lose your daughter if you don’t try to accept this. Now Mary sent me to get y’all. The doctor wants to meet with the family and she specifically said that includes Nikki too.”

Mary looked up as her family walked into the family conference room. She saw the look on Bud’s face and she knew that things had not gone well between him and Nikki. She patted the seat of the chair next to her, “Nikki you come sit by me sugar.”

Nikki smiled to herself as she sat next to Nora’s mother. She leaned into the older woman, “Bud’s not gonna be happy about this.”

“You let me worry about him. His bark is way worse than his bit especially when it comes to me and Nora.”

Before Nikki could reply, Dr. Joubert walked into the room. The young doctor could feel all of Nora’s family’s eyes on her.


	8. Chapter 8

Dr. Joubert swallowed hard, calming her nerves a bit. This part had never been easy for her, even giving the family encouraging news, “Let me first say that I think Detective Delaney will make a full recovery, but it will be a long road. We haven’t even addressed her shoulder injury that will require extensive surgery once she’s strong enough, but first we have to get her stronger. She came really close to dying. She coded twice on the table. Now I know y’all want to help her in this recovery. What I need from all of you is not to put any stress of Officer Delaney and to keep her free of any and all anxiety. Now we have moved her to ICU and I’ve made arrangements for Detective Beaumont to stay the night with her because Detective Delaney requested that she be able to stay. The rest of you can visit every 2 hours, 20 minutes for the parent, 10 minutes for the brothers. Any questions?”

Bud stood up, “I have a question. What gives you the right to decide how much time her Mother and I have with her while Nikki who is not even family gets to be back there with her overnight?”

Dr. Joubert cleared her throat, “As I said Mr. Delaney, your daughter requested that Detective Beaumont be allowed to stay with her, and I have every right as her doctor to do what I think is best for my patient.”

“But...” Bud started but before he could finish Mary stood up and looked at her husband, “Bud, sit down and be quiet. The doctor is doing what she thinks is best for Nora.”

Bud stared as his wife, “So you’re fine with Nikki spending the night with Nora?”

Mary smiled a sad smile, “Bud, darlin, I want Nora to be happy and whether we like it or not, Nikki makes Nora happy. I will support them and,” Mary reached her hand out to Nikki, “love both of them. As for Nikki not being family, you’re wrong. She loves our daughter and that makes her family. “

Nikki smiled up at the older blonde woman, fighting the tears. She knew deep in her soul that none of this was easy for Mary Delaney.

Dr. Joubert cleared her throat again, “Now if you can remain calm I will let you see your daughter for a few minutes. But I promise you Mr. Delaney, if you do anything to upset my patient, I will have you removed from this hospital.”

All three of the boys stood up, facing their father, “You won’t have any problems with our Dad,” Jack said as he looked at his father directly in the eye, “Will she Dad?”

Bud looked around at his family, then back at the doctor, “I just want to see my daughter.”

Mary reached out for her husband’s hand without letting go of Nikki’s hand, “Come on, let's go see our girl.”

Nikki stood and looked over at Bobby who had a huge grin on his face, “Tell Nora we all love her and we’ll see her tomorrow,” Bobby said.

“Of course I will,” Nikki said softly. “Thank you for all of your support. You guys are the best,” Nikki told the brothers as she fought back tears.

Nora opened her eyes and looked around the room. It was dimly lit and as she looked towards the widow she realized that daylight would be coming soon. “My God this has been the longest day of my life. I know that Nikki feels that way too. I thought I would never see her gorgeous eyes again.” Nora was brought out of her thoughts as the door opened. She looked up and saw Nikki and her parents walking through the door together. Before tonight she would have tried to hide from her parents what was in her eyes and on her face when Nikki was around. But now she didn’t care. Her family would either accept it or not. All the blonde cared about was Nikki. Nikki was her family and Nora would spend everyday making sure the brunette knew it. “Hey darlin,” Nora said softly as Nikki walked closer to the bed. Nikki bent down and lightly kissed Nora on her forehead, “Hey there beautiful. Your parents are here to see you.”

Nora looked over at her parents, “Hey Mom. Hey Dad,” the blonde whispered.

Mary leaned down and kissed Nora on her cheek, “Hey sweetie. How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?”

“My shoulder hurts and I feel like someone has kicked me in my chest,” Nora replied as she watched her father sit down quietly in the chair near the foot of her bed. She looked at him and as they’re eyes met, Nora realized her parents knew about her and Nikki.

Bud cleared his throat, “Your color is better.”

“Yes it’s much better,” Mary added as she looked between her husband and her daughter.

Nikki sat down in the chair next to Nora’s bed. The blonde reached out for her hand and Nikki took it in hers as her eyes met Nora’s, “It’s okay sugar. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

Nora smiled then she looked back at her father, “Do you have something on your mind Daddy?”

“I do, but now is not the time or place to talk about it. It can wait.”

“If it’s about me and Nikki then just say it. Look I know you and Mom know I can see it in your eyes. So just say whatever it is you need to say.”

“I don’t think now is the time to talk about this,” Mary said before Bud could say anything. “The doctor said that we needed to keep you free of stress and anxiety until you’re a little stronger. All that matters is that you are alive and still with us. We both love you Nora and all of this can wait. Now your Daddy and I are gonna go home and get some rest. It’s been a long night for all of us. You girls need some rest too.”  
Bud stood up and without a word walked out without a word. Mary shook her head and followed him out of the room.

“So how upset is he?” Nora asked as she focused her attention on Nikki.

Nikki stroked the back on Nora’s hand with her thumb, “He’s pretty upset. But your Mom has been very supportive and so have your brothers. They all love you very much. I’m surprised you’re not more upset about this.”

“I was thinking about all of this right before you and my parents got here. And I realized that you are my family, no matter what, it’s you and me. They can either accept us and be a part of our lives or not. The only thing that matters is that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you.”

Nikki stood up and lightly kissed Nora, “I want that too baby so much,” Nikki whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Nikki sat in the chair next to Nora’s bed until the blonde drifted off to sleep. She lightly kissed Nora’s forehead and then walked over to the bed the nurse had brought in for her. As she laid down, Nikki let out a silent prayer that Nora had made it through this attack so far. She closed her eyes, but all she could see was the image of Nora on the warehouse floor, blood pouring out of the chest and shoulder wound. Nikki sat up suddenly in the bed and looked over at her partner who was sleeping, just sleeping. Nikki lay back down and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
Jack and Teddy walked out of the hospital, closely followed by Athur Beaumont. Teddy turned and faced the older man, “Thank you for sending your jet for Moma, Daddy and me. We really appreciate it sir.”  
“You’re welcome Teddy. Y’all consider Nikki family and Nora is part of our family, so we have to watch out for each other. You two be careful out there. It just got nastier with this shooting. I know it’s personal for all of us, so anything I can do to help, just let me know,” Arthur told the boys. “And take Dan’s advice. Let his team handle this. You are too close to this and I would hate to see any Delaney lose their badge because of this. I have some ears and eyes and I will coordinate with Dan and his team. I want these people that did this to Nora as badly as you do, and I promise you we will find them and bring them to justice.”  
“Sir, she is our sister, and I know what Dan said but I have connections to. All I can say is God help these bastards if we find them before Dan and his team do because I promise you the Delaney’s take care of their own and they avenge the wrongs that have been done to them,” Jack replied.  
“Jack, i know you’re upset but don’t do anything stupid, You have to think of you wife and your daughter, Delta isn’t it? She deserves to have her father and her family in her life. If you boys take justice into your own hands, there will be consequences. Just remember that,” Arthur said. “Now y’all go home and try to get some rest. From the sounds of it Nora has a long way to go and she is gonna need all of you.”  
Justin Cordone stood in the shadows with Joe Fisher, “Do you think the guys in the warehouse will talk? Can any of this be traced back to you?”  
“No, there’s no way,” Fisher replied “Look I wanted Nora Delnaey as badly as you did, but trying to go after her in the hospital is suicide. There are members of my unit plus all of her brothers around her, not to mention Nikki Beaumont. She won’t leave her side, you can count on that. We just need to be patient here.”  
Cordone rubbed his face, “I guess you’re right. I want her to pay for my brother’s death. He may have killed that girl but we all know what happens to cops when they go to jail. And thy were waiting for him, just like those dudes were waiting for Delaney tonight. Once we get her, we have to go after Nikki too, it’s the only way Joe. It’s too late to turn back now. I want you to try and see what Special Crimes has on this shooting. We don’t need any loose ends that could hurt us before we have a chance to finish what we started.”  
Fisher ran his hands through his thick, curly hair, “It won’t be easy. Dan will be all over this, but I will see what I can find out.”  
Cordone patted him on the shoulder, “I will meet you back here tomorrow night and we can go over what you have.”  
Fisher nodded his head and disappeared into the night.

Mary Delaney sat down on her side of the bed, Bud was laying down, “You think that someone in their unit sold out Nora?”  
“Yes Mary I do. Dan better find them before the boys and I do because I’m telling you Mary they will pay for what they’ve done to my baby girl.”  
“Bud, that’s just going to make things worse. I think we need to focus on getting Nora through her injuries. She will need a good deal of rehab on her shoulder and Nikki will need or help with her. Are you going to be able to deal with them, and us helping them?”  
“I don’t know Mary. I don’t like or agree with this lifestyle. I never thought I would have a gay daughter, but I want her happy. As for Nikki, I’ve  
never had anyone that dated Nora go toe to toe with me like she did tonight,” Bud replied.  
Mary smiled as she took her husband’s hand, “That’s because none of them loved Nora the way Nikki does. Did you see the way she looks at Nora?”  
“I saw it. They will have a tough road. Dan may run interference, but he will only be able to do it for so long. They will either want to split them up as partners or they could fire both of them. The girls may find themselves in a really bad position. Right now I think they will be okay because Nora was wounded in the line of duty. I just don’t know Mary. It’s hard for me to understand all of this, but I want to be there for my daughter.” 

Nora opened her eyes, slowly looking around the room. Her head hurt, her shoulder was throbbing and she felt like she was on fire. She let out a soft moan and suddenly Nikki jumped up from her bed, “Baby what is it?”  
Nora fought the tears, “It just hurts so much, and it feels like it’s 100 degrees in here.” she said softly.  
Nikki felt her forehead, “Jesus sugar, you are burning up.” Nikki reached up and hit the call button and the nurse came in. The nurse quickly realized Nora was in bad shape. The nurse called the desk, “Page Dr. Joubert now.”  
Nikki took Nora’s hand, as the nurse gave her something for the pain She saw the tears softly falling out of Nora’s green eyes, “It’s okay honey. Hang on the medicine should help really soon.”  
“I’m so scared Nikki,” Nora whispered.  
Nikki reached up and wiped away the tears off Nora’s face, “I know sweetie, so I am. But I’m here and we will get through it together.”  
In a matter of a few minutes, Dr. Joubert was in the room with her patient.”Detective Beaumont, can you step out while I examine Detective Delaney?”  
Nikki nodded and then leaned over, lightly kissing Nora, “I’ll be right outside darlin.”  
“Okay,” Nora replied.  
Nikki walked out into the hall, took out her phone and dialed the number.  
Mary rolled over and answered the phone. “Hello, she said softly.  
“Mary it’s Nikki. I think you and Bud should come back to the hospital, Something’s wrong with Nora. I don’t know the whole story, but the doctor is in with her now. Her fever is really high and she is in a lot of pain. She needs her parents here.”  
“We’ll be there as soon as we can,” Mary said. She quickly hung up the phone and reached over for her husband, “Bud we need to go to the hospital.”  
Bud sat up, “Is she still alive?”   
“Yes honey but she’s in bad shape. Nikki thinks we need to be there.”  
The older Delaney slid out of bed, “Let’s go.”

Dr. Joubert walked out of Nora’s room, Nikki turned to face her, “What’s wrong with her?”  
“She is developing pneumonia. I have her on oxygen. She is on an antibiotic and I have her on a pain pump. Detective Delaney is very sick. The chest wound was bad as I explained earlier and with her not being able to breathe as deeply this complication has set in. Her shoulder is extremely painful for her as well. We cannot address her shoulder issue until we get this pneumonia under control. It’s not a good situation at this time.”  
Nikki looked at the doctor, “Am I going to lose her?”  
“Frankly Detective I’m not sure at this point. I hope we can pull her through. Have you called her family?”  
“Yes they are all on their way.”  
“Good, I can talk to them as soon as they get here.”  
“We’re here now,” Mary said as she walked up with her husband and sons. She reached over and took Nikki’s hand, “How’s my daughter?”  
“Detective Delaney is in very critical condition. She is developing pneumonia, and was in extreme pain. We have her on oxygen, a pain pump, and we are going to keep her as comfortable as possible given her chest and shoulder injuries. With the amount of pain medication and her fever, she will not be awake much. She wants Detective Beaumont with her, and she asked for her parents as well. The three of you can be with her, but again we need t o keep her quiet and stress free. If your son’s would like to see her, I think that would be good, but only for a few minutes, I do not want her overwhelmed.”  
Mary set her jaw, trying not to show her fear, “Are you saying that she may not make it?”  
Dr. Joubert looked the older Delaney woman in the eye, “As I told Detective Beaumont, at this point I’m just not sure. We are doing everything we possibly can for her and my hope is we can pull her through this. Once we have, then we will have an ortho doctor address her shoulder issues. I wish I had better news.   
“Money is not object here Dr. Joubert,” Arthur Beaumont said as he walked up beside his daughter. “If Nora needs a specialist, whatever she needs, just say the word and I will have it here for her.”  
Nikki reached out for her father, “Thank you Daddy.”  
“We’re all family now and we take care of each other. Bud, Mary, boys whatever you need, just let me know and I will make it happen. We will make sure Nora pulls through.”  
Bobby reached out and shook Arthur’s hand, “Thank you Mr. Beaumont.”  
“As I said we are family, y’all please call me Arthur.”  
“You all can go in and see Detective Delaney now,” Dr. Joubert told the family.

Nikki hugged her father, “I love you Daddy and thank you for everything.”  
Arthur watched as the 5 Delaneys and Nikki walked into the ICU room. He looked at the doctor, “I have a friend that the best ortho surgeon in the country. I can have him here the day after tomorrow. He is from here and still has privileges with this hospital. I know that you are the best thoracic surgeon in the city. I want the best for Nora. She means a great deal to my daughter, and she deserves the best care available.”  
“I’m fine with whatever ortho doctor you or the family want for Detective Delaney. And I appreciate the confidence. We just need to get her through the next 48 hours and I will feel better about her chances. Stay close just in case your daughter needs you.”

Nikki and Mary sat in the chairs next to Nora’s bed. Nora was sweaty and her cheeks were bright red from the fever. She had on an oxygen mask, and the room was quiet except for the beeping of the machines she was hooked to. Mary reached over and took her daughter’s hand, “Nora baby we are all here, Nikki, your daddy and brothers, all of us. We all love you and just want you to get better.”  
Nikki looked up at the 4 Delaney men, and saw all of them crying silent tears. It broke her heart to see them all this way and she couldn’t fight them any longer, finally letting go of the tears she had fought so hard to hide. Mary patted the brunette on the leg, “My girl is a fighter, you know that. She will come back to all of us.”  
Jack and Teddy reached out and touched Nora on the leg, then without a word, left the room. Bobby went over and kissed his mother and Nikki on the cheek. He patted is Dad’s shoulder, then he left the room as well. Bud moved next to his wife without a word, and put one hand on Mary’s shoulder and the other on Nikki’s. The younger woman looked up at Bud Delaney and smiled as best she could, tears streaming down her face.

Jack, Teddy and Bobby walked out into the hallway. Bobby fought it as long as he could, he finally broke down into sobs. Jack pulled his brother to him, “It’s okay baby brother. Nora’s tough, she will make it.”  
Teddy walked over and sat down next to Arthur, who was patiently waiting in the hall, “Is Nora still alive?” AArthur asked.  
“Yes Sir, but she looks so frail and weak. None of us are used to seeing her that way,” Teddy replied softly. “She has always been as tough or tougher than any of us.”  
Arthur patted the young man on the back, “If I’ve learned nothing else about your sister it’s that she’s a fighter, she doesn’t give up and she won’t this time. Nora has a lot to live for. “

Dan walked into the precinct just as his phone rang, “Jack is she okay?” he answered.  
“She’s really sick, she’s developed pneumonia. Momma, Daddy and Nikki are in with her now We just left her room. Nora looks really bad Dad. You have to let me help on this. I can’t just sick on my ass while the person that did this to my sister is out there.”  
“I’ll be up there in a bit and I will discuss the possibility of you helping us when I get there. I’m gonna see what Georgia and Tom have, then I will be there once I swing by my place for a quick shower. I’ll go over everything with you then.”  
“Fine Dan but maybe you make a list of people in the unit that might have a grudge against my sister and Nikki because I don’t feel like this is over yet,” Jack replied.  
“I’ll have Georgia get on that as soon as I walk get off the phone with you. I’ll see you in an hour or so. Call me if anything changes with Nora.”  
Jack got off the phone, and turned to find his mother standing behind him, “Hey Momma is she okay?”  
“She’s about the same, still out of it. Can you can Susie once she and Delta are up? Nikki needs some fresh clothes and things from their house.”  
“Sure Momma, but Teddy and I can run over there now and get her what she needs.”  
“Jack honey that’s sweet but I don’t think you or your brother would have a clue what to pick her up. Besides I want all of you close.”  
Jack leaned in close and kissed his mother on the cheek, “Whatever you think Momma. I’ll call Susie in a while.”

Nikki looked up as Mary walked back into Nora’s room, “Susie will bring you some things in a bit. I know you are ready to get out of those clothes.”  
Nikki looked down at her jeans and shoes. They had Nora’s blood on them, “Yes I am beyond ready. I’m sorry this must be hard for you to see this on my clothes.”  
Bud looked at Nikki, “It just makes me know that you did everything you could for Nora. We appreciate that Nikki. I don’t think we told you that.”  
“Bud I really wish it had been me instead of her. She and Darius walked in and the gunfire started immediately. Only cops knew Darius worked for us, and only cops knew we were going in for that bust tonight. One of our own sold us out, and as soon as I know Nora’s okay, I will find out who,” Nikki told the older man.   
“Do you have any idea who it could be?” Bud asked.  
“I don’t know why but I think it may have something to do with the Turner Case.”  
“I remember that case, the one where the beat cop, Cordone, killed Lizzie Turner and tried to frame the boyfriend and his partner.”  
“Paul Cordone. He was murdered last week in Angola. They do not like cops on the inside,” Nikki replied.   
“Well that adds a new twist doesn’t it,” Bud added.  
“Stop it the both of you. You two are going to let Dan and his team handle this. I will not have any more of my family hurt because of their job, “ Mary said sternly. “We all need to focus on helping Nora. She will need you in one piece Nikki.”  
Nikki felt so helpless, “I know you’re right Mary. I just feel so helpless and angry that someone we know, that someone we worked with could have done this to her. Mary, I love her so much. I’m so afraid of losing her.”  
Nora could hear her parents and Nikki talking but it felt like it was in the distance, like they were so far away from her. She tried to open her eyes but she couldn’t, she tried to talk but all she could do was cough and it hurt so badly, She felt the fluid hit the mask and splash back in her face, then all she could feel or hear was the blackness over taking her.  
God I love you Nikki. Do you know that, do you feel it?  
The machine started a constant beep as the line went flatline.  
Nikki jumped up, “No, no this cannot be happening!”  
The voice came over the loudspeaker, “Code Blue ICU 2, Code Blue ICU 2.”


	10. Chapter 10

All of the Delaney boys and Arthur Beaumont jumped to their feet as Dr. Joubert and her team ran into Nora’s room. Nikki, Mary and Bud were ushered out of the room.   
Nikki was shaking and sobbing as Arthur went to his daughter and pulled her into his arms. Bud was holding Mary and the boys were standing and staring in disbelief.  
Dr, Joubert lead the team, “Charge to 300.” She grabbed the paddles as the ICU doctor performed chest compressions.  
“The machine is charged,” the nurse shouted.  
“Stop compressions,” Dr. Joubert ordered. “Clear the patient,” she said as she pushed the paddles onto Nora’s body. She hit the buttons on the paddles and Nora’s body came up off the bed. “Damit, still no rhythm,. Charge again,” she said.   
“We’re charged Dr. Joubert,” the nurse said.  
“Clear,” Dr. Jobert said again as she hit Nora’s heart again with the paddles. Nora’s body came up off the bed again, “We have normal rhythm,” the nurse said. “Look there’s blood inside her oxygen mask.”  
“Shit, she’s bleeding internally,” Dr. Joubert stated. “Call the OR and let them know we are bringing her up. I need two surgical residents to meet me in the OR. I need to talk to the family.”

Nikki sobbed into her father’s chest. Bud was holding Mary as she cried.   
“What happened?” Jack managed to ask.  
“I’m not sure,” Bud answered as his voice cracked a bit. “She coughed and we saw blood, then she just stopped breathing,”  
“Jesus,” Jack whispered.  
“Here’s the doctor,” Teddy said as he looked up and saw them wheeling Nora out of ICU.

Once again Dr. Joubert faced the family, “We have her back, but Detective Delaney is bleeding internally. We have no choice but to take her back into surgery. I don’t know where in her chest, it could be from her lungs, but I suspect it’s the sac around her heart. I don’t know if she will make it off the table, but I do know if we don’t operate she will die for sure.”  
Nikki looked over at Mary and Bud. Bud still holding his wife, “Do what you have to.”  
“I will have a resident come out an update you while we operate. I will do everything in my power to save your daughter Mr. Delaney.”  
“Thank you,” Bud said softly,  
Dr. Joubert moved quickly to the OR. She met her team as they were scrubbing up. “We are operating on one of NOPD’s finest. She has a loving family waiting for her and we will not fail them or this patient. Do I make myself clear?”  
“Yes Dr. Joubert,” the team answered in unison.   
“Good, let’s give Detective Nora Delaney more time in this world. And with her family. Dr.Phillips, you will be updating the family every 30 minutes for me and Dr. Ramsey you will be my first assistant on this. It’s go time people.”

Nikki was in shock still of hearing the love of her life stop breathing, She looked up as a nurse was standing over her, “Dr. Joubert said to bring you these scrubs. She thought it might help for you to be able to change out of those clothes you have on.”  
Nikki nodded as she took the clothes, “Thank you.”  
Mary got up and went over to the brunette, “Come on sugar let’s go get you cleaned up a bit while we wait for an update.”  
Nikki stood up as Mary took her hand and they headed to the women’s room just down the hall from the waiting room.  
Bud watched the two women go into the room as Jack, Teddy and Bobby paced back and forth. Arthur sat next to Bud, “Can I get you anything?”  
“No, I’m fine, but I appreciate the offer. Thank you for getting us back here tonight.”  
“Of course Bud, we look after our own. Nora is strong, she will pull through this. Look I took the liberty of doing some research on Dr. Joubert. She is one of the best thoracic surgeons in the South. I also have a good friend who is an ortho doctor and specializes in shoulder injuries. He is coming in day after tomorrow to take care of Nora’s shoulder injury. She will have whatever she needs.”  
“So you're okay with her and Nikki’s situation?” Bud asked.  
“It has taken me some time, but yes I have come to terms with it. Nikki is happier than she ever has been and Nora is good to her. That’s all we can ask for our children.”  
“I guess it is, but don’t you want grandchildren?”  
“There are ways she and Nora could have a child. I want grandchildren but only if that’s what Nikki wants. And you already have a granddaughter and grandson on the way. So that makes you already blessed with grandchildren.”  
“That’s true, to tell you the truth right now all I want is for Nora to be okay. Anything above that would be a blessing.”

“Damn there is a lot of blood in here,” Dr. Joubert said. “Give me more suction. I can’t see where the primary bleed is.”  
“Her stats are dropping,” the anesthetist told the doctor.  
“Push more volume. Here it is. It’s the pericardium. It has another tear in it. There doesn’t appear to be any damage to the heart itself, but the fluid caused the arrest. Let’s get this repair and get out of here quickly. Dr. Phllips would you update the family and let them know I will be out as soon as I can.”  
“Yes Dr. Joubert,” the young doctor replied as he left the OR.

Nikki slid off her shoes and then her jeans that were covered in Nora’s dried blood. Some had seeped through the material onto Nikki’s skin. Mary took some wet paper towels and tried her best to help Nikki clean the blood off her. “I’m sorry you have to see this,” Nikki said softly.  
“Nikki, honey, it’s okay. It’s like Bud said it lets me know how hard you were fighting for Nora. Dan said you saved her from bleeding out right there.”  
“When I heard the gunfire, I knew, I truly knew that Nora had been shot. When I got to her, the gunman was gone and there was nothing but blood. I just did what I had to . I couldn’t let it end on the floor of that warehouse,” Nikki told the older woman. “Mary she is my everything. I have never loved anyone the way I love her and when she stopped breathing, I thought my heart was gonna stop too, it felt like it did, like something ripped inside of me.”  
Mary swallowed hard, fighting the lump in her throat, “I know, I felt that way as well. But our girl is a fighter and she has so much to live for. She just has to make it.”

Joe Fisher walked into the precinct. He saw Georgia and Tom looking over the evidence and talking with Charlie, the medical examiner. “Hey y’all I heard about Nora Delaney. Do you need any help with this one?”  
Georgia looked up at the dark hair officer, “No Joe, we got this. How did you hear? We haven’t realeased anything yet and you weren’t part of the case.”  
“Word has hit the street,” Joe said as he shifted a little.  
Georgia thought it odd that he was here this time of night and he seemed nervous, “We appreciate the offer, but we got this. “  
“How’s Nora doing?” Fisher asked.  
“Not good from what I last heard,” Tom replied. “Just a friendly piece of advice Fisher, don’t go poking your nose where it doesn’t belong. There are 4 Delaney cops just itching to kick someone’s ass for this. You had better just stick to your beat and leave the detective work to the detectives.”  
“All right man, I was just trying to help,” Fisher said. He quickly left the squad room.  
Georgia looked over at Charlie, then Tom, “Am I imagining things or did he seem extremely nervous about all of this?”  
Charlie took a drink of his coffee, “That boy is up to something. You know his ex-partner Paul Cordone was killed this week in Angola. He almost lost his job when Dan found out about his gambling habits. That’s why he’s still on a beat.”  
“Something is off with him,” Tom added.  
“I think I will call Dan and give him a heads up,” Georgia said. “I’m telling you right now if that boy goes poking his nose around the hospital, Jack Delaney will kill him.”  
“And Teddy, Bobby and Bud will help,” Charlie added.

Dan was walking into the entrance of the hospital when his phone rang, “Talk to me Georgia.”  
“Where are you?” she asked.”  
“I just got back to the hospital. What’s up?”  
“Joe Fisher was just here asking if he could help and asking about Nora.”  
“We haven’t released anything to the press, and he was not assigned to this case. How the hell did he know?” Dan asked, feeling anger build inside him.  
“He said word was on the street but me, Tom and Charlie think he’s full of shit. There is something off about the way he was acting. He was nervous but trying to play it cool you know.”  
“Get a warrant and pull his personal cell records, and also pull his work phone calls as well. If he is involved I want his ass, but I want it right, Not a word to Bud and the boys about this. They will kill him if they think he’s involved.”  
“Will do Dan. How’s Nora?”   
“I haven’t made up there yet, but I will call you and let you know once I have more information on Nora.”  
“Thanks Dan. We told Fisher to stay away from the hospital, but you might want to keep an eye out for him,” Georgia added. “I have a feeling he’s not going to listen.”  
“Put a plain clothes tail on him. Also have a team stake out his apartment. I want all hands on this because he could be involved.”  
Dan got off the phone and headed to the ICU. He saw Mary and Nikki walking from the ladies room as he walked into the waiting room. He saw the boys pacing and everyone looked like they had been crying, “Nikki what’s going on?”  
“She stopped breathing, They had to rush her back to surgery. It’s not good Dan,” the brunette replied.   
Dan looked all around,”When?”  
“She’s been back in the OR maybe 20 minutes,” Bobby replied.   
“Man I’m sorry I didn’t call you, but my brain just sort of shut off when they called the Code Blue,” Jack added.  
Dan felt like he had been punched in the gut, He had been in love with Nora for years, but he knew it was never going to happen for them. He studied Nikki’s face. He had never seen her so shaken, not even earlier when she was holding Nora in that warehouse. He tried to speak but no words would come out. He went over and hugged Mary. Then just sat down.  
Bobby saw the doctor walking towards them, “Mama, Daddy, here comes the doctor.”  
The young man walked into the waiting room and felt all of the eyes on him. He cleared his throat, “I’m Dr. Phillips. Dr. Joubert wanted me to let you know that the surgery is going well. She found the problem and is in the process of repairing it. She said she would be out to talk to you as soon as she could and she also said to let you know that Detective Delaney is holding her own.”  
“Thank you son,” Bud told the young doctor.  
“You’re welcome, sir,” Dr. Phillips replied.  
Nikki didn’t realize it but she had been holding her breath the whole time the doctor was talking to them. She finally exhaled when he left the waiting room. Her daddy stood up, “Bobby lets you and I go get everyone some coffee while we wait for Dr. Joubert to come out.”  
“Yes sir,” Bobby said,  
Arthur patted Nikki’s leg, “I’ll be right back honey. Cafe Oleo for you?”  
“Yes please,” she said, realizing just how bone tired she was.  
Jack watched the two men walk out, then he went and sat next to Dan, “So what’s the word on this? Do you have any leads yet?”  
“We have a couple of things we’re in the process of running down Jack. “  
“I have to know is this connected to Paul Cordone being murdered?” Jack asked. “His old partner is still in the Special Crimes Unit. Is he involved?”  
“I don’t know yet Jack, but it’s something we are actively checking.”  
“Cordone has a brother, he used to work vice uti he got caught gambling. He was let go from the force about a year before Cordone killed the Turner girl. Maybe he and Fisher were looking for some revenge,” Jack replied.  
“Georgia and Tom are on it.”  
“You better hope like hell Nora doesn’t die, because you, Georgia or Tom will not be able to stop us from hunting these bastards down.”  
“That includes me as well Dan. You may still be my boss but I’ve already faced the love of my life coding on me tonight, so all bets are off on the bastards that did this to her,” Nikki said as she walked up to Dan and Jack. Bud and Teddy walked over as well, “That goes for all of us Dan. Look I told you, I respect you and your team but I was there with Nikki and Mary when Nora stopped breathing. I will kill them all if she doesn’t make it. Now go do your job or we will,” Bud told the younger man.  
Dan stood up, he knew they were right and the Delaneys were closing ranks to protect Nora. They were all good cops, and he knew they would find out what was going on before his team if he didn’t move quickly. He looked at Jack, “Call me and give me an update once Nora’s out of surgery.”  
Dan quickly left the ICU and headed to his car. He took out his phone and called Georgia, “Have the plain clothes bring in Fisher and Justin Cordone as well.”  
“Dan what’s going on?” Georgia asked.  
“Nora coded and once they got her back they had to rush her back to surgery. The Delaneys and Nikki are looking for blood and they think that Fisher and Cordone are behind this, I want them in for questioning willing or not. Do you understand?”  
“Yes Dan I understand. Consider it done.” Georgia hung up the phone She turned to Tom, “Dan wants Joe Fisher and Justin Cordone brought in for questioning. Have the team on Fisher bring him in and we’ll go pick up Cordone.”  
“On it,” Tom replied. “Nora’s not doing well is she?”  
“Not at all Tom. And we are about to have 4 angry Delaneys and Nikki Beaumont to contend with so let's get this done quickly.”  
Tom called the plain clothes tailing Fisher as Georgia searched for a last known address on Justin Cordone. It took a little doing but she was able to find that Cordone now owned a club that was rumored to be a front for an illegal gambling operation. He lived in a loft apartment above it. She wrote down the address, and got up, “Come on, I have a line on Cordone, but we need to move fast before Fisher is picked up and tries to warn him.”

Dan was sitting in his car when he saw Bobby walking towards his, “I heard what happened in there Dan. I’m really sorry. Mama sent me out here to make sure you’re okay.”  
“I’m fine Bobby, They are all right, I need to be focused on finding the people that did this rather than sitting here. I love her, you know that, but she and Nikki have something special. I’m just an intruder now, her boss. That’s all. So now I need to act like her boss and find these bastards and take down. Tell your Moma I appreciate the concern. Y’all keep me posted on Nora. I will let you know as soon as we have something,” With that Dan pulled away from the hospital as Bobby watched him drive away. The sun was just about to rise, and thus with it one of the longest nights Bobby had ever spent.

Dr, Joubert was exhausted by the time she finished Nora’s second surgery, but she had the detective stabilized and had her resting in the ICU surgical recovery. She expected her to be there for several hours. Once she finished with Nora, she headed out to talk to the family. She looked out the window in the hallway and saw that the sun was coming up.”Jesus what a night,: she said to herself as she walked closer to the waiting room. As she rounded the corner, she once again felt the eyes of everyone on her.  
Nikki was the first to stand, “How is she?”  
“Detective Delaney is stable and resting in the ICU surgical recovery unit, “  
“What caused her to stop breathing?” Nikki asked.  
“The pericardium, the sac around her heart, tore open. It put a strain on her heart and when she coughed, it caused too much pressure on her heart. We were able to repair it. What I thought was pneumonia was actually the blood accurately in her chest. It was touch and go for a while there, I’m not going to lie. She is not out of the woods yet, but I do think her chances are better than they were earlier this evening. Her heart does not appear to have any permanent damage from this, but we won’t know for sure until she wakes up and we can imagine it better. Now she is going to be in recovery for several hours before we move her back to ICU. I suggest you might want to go home, rest for a while and come back later in the morning.”  
“I’m know leaving her,” Nikki said. “I’ll wait here.”  
“I’m staying here with Nikki,” Mary added. “Bud, you and the boys go home, get some rest. Jack have Susie bring Nikki and I some clothes and toiletries. We’ll call y’all if there's any change.”  
Bud looked at his wife, “are you sure?”  
“Yes honey I’m sure. Y’all all need to check in at work. Teddy you call Lauren and give her an update.”  
“Teddy why don’t you have her get her things together and I’ll have my jet waiting for her in Shreveport. You need your wife with you,” Arthur told the middle Delaney son.  
“Are you sure sir?” Teddy asked.  
“I’m sure, no trouble at all. She needs to be her with the family.” He turned his attention to Nikki, “I’m gonna head home for a little rest, then I have to go in to the office for a while, but I’ll be back. Call me if you need anything. Do you want me to call your Mother?”  
“No Daddy,” Nikki replied. “I do not need her drama right now.”  
“I figured as much, but I had to ask. I’ll see you later today. Try and rest a bit. You wearing yourself out will not help Nora at all.”  
“I can have another bed brought into Detective Delaney’s room for Mrs. Delaney to rest on while you are,” Dr. Joubert offered.  
“That would be appreciated,” Mary replied. “Thank you doctor.”  
“You can expect her back in her room in about 3 hours, so we all should get some rest. I’ll be in the doctor’s call room if I am needed. I don’t want to be too far away for the next day or so,” Dr. Joubert told the family as she left the waiting room.  
Arthur kissed his daughter, and Bud kissed Mary and hugged Nikki, as did the boys. The two women watched all the men walk out together. Mary took Nikki’s hand and the two women headed back to Nora’s room. The orderly had just finished setting up the bed for Mary. Nikki walked over and sat down on her bed, and looked up at the empty bed where Nora should be. She hung her head and let the tears fall. Mary moved quickly over to the brunette and pulled her into a hug. The two women sat their, crying together, in silence.


	11. Chapter 11

Nora slowly opened her eyes. The room she was in was foreign to her and she wasn't quite sure how she had gotten here or what had happened. She remembered coughing, then nothing until now. She realized she had an oxygen mask on her face and she tried to speak but all that came out was a groan. The nurse heard her and quickly sent for Dr. Joubert.   
Dr. Joubert walked into the recovery, “Detective Delaney, welcome back. I know you must be wondering what’s going on.”  
Nora nodded her head.  
“We had to take you back into surgery. You were bleeding internally. Everything has been repaired and you are stable. Let’s get that mask off her and five her a cannula for the oxygen.”  
The nurse took off the mask and got the cannula situated on Nora’s face. Nora looked at the doctor, “Nikki?” she whispered.  
‘Detective Beaumont and your mother are in your room waiting for us to bring you back to it. How do you feel?”  
“My shoulder hurts really badly,” Nora replied.  
“We can give you more medication for that. We cannot repair it until you are a bit stronger. But Mr. Beaumont has an ortho surgeon coming in tomorrow who specializes in shoulders. He’ll be taking care of how we need to proceed with the shoulder.”  
“Mr. Beaumont?”  
“Yes Detective. He’s been here pretty much since you arrived,” Dr. Joubert told the blonde.  
“Wow,” Nora replied, her voice hoarse from the tubes being in throat.  
“We’ll move you back to your room in a little while. I just want to make absolutely sure your vitals hold steady before we move you. The nurse is about is giving you a pain injection right now.”  
Nora felt the effects from the pain medication immediately. She wasn’t one that took aspirin, so when the morphine was administered, Nora felt her whole body relaxed and she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.  
Dr. Joubert waited until Nora was asleep before she left, she gave the nurse instructions to have Nora moved back to her room if her vitals were still stable in an hour. She left the room and head back to the doctor’s call room to get some rest. 

Joe Fisher walked up to his apartment right as the sun was rising. He didn’t not notice the plain clothes detectives get out of their car and walk up beside him. Fisher jumped as the two detectives moved beside him, “Geroge, Will y’all scared the hell out of me. What’s up?”  
Geroge moved in front of Fisher as Will moved behind him, “We’ve been ordered to bring you in for questioning.”  
“Why? For what?” Fisher said as the beads of sweat popped out on his forehead.  
“Dan ordered it. He wants to talk to you about the shooting last night.”  
Fisher felt like he was going to throw up, “What the hell? I don’t know anything about that except what I’ve heard. I don’t understand.”  
“Look all I know is Dan wants you there, so you are going. We can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way,” George replied as he reached for his cuffs.  
“All right, all right. I’ll go without the cuffs,” Fisher stated. He walked between the detectives, then he and Will got in the backseat while George got in the driver’s seat. He started the car and headed to precinct that housed the Special Crimes Unit.

Georgia and Tom rolled up in front of the club Justin Cordone owned. They checked the ally and found a back entrance to the apartment above it. Cordone’s car was there. The son had some up as Georgia and Tom made their way, quietly and quickly, up the stairs. They both took out their service weapons as Tom knocked on the door, “NOPD!: Georgia announced. “Open the door Cordone.”  
Justin Cordone was in bed, sleeping, when he heard the police at his door, “Fuck,” he said loudly as he scrampled out of the bed. “Think Justin. They may not have anything on you, “ he said to himself. He pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt, and made his way to the door. He opened the door with a smirk on his face. He liked a great deal like his brother, “What can I do for you two detectives this morning? It’s too early for a social call.”  
Georgia holstered her weapon, “We want you to come down to the precinct with us to answer some questions. You need to get your shoes on.”  
Cordone shoot his head. “I have nothing to say to you, but I’ll humor you and get my shoes on. You can come in to make sure I don’t run off,” he replied as he laughed.  
“Jesus he’s a smartass,” Georgia said as she glanced around the living room.  
“He’s just like his brother. Hell they even look alike,” Tom added. “Dan will wipe that smirk off his face.”  
Georgi lead the way as Jutin Cordone and Tom followed her down the stairs. Georgia put Cordone n the back of the car and Tom got into the driver's side. He pulled away and headed towards the precinct that housed the Special Crimes Unit.  
Once the detectives arrived with Fisher, he was put into an interrogation room. Dan watched on the monitors. He could see that Fisher was nervous and skittish. He remembered Nora saying that about him when she and Nikki were working the Turner Case. She was right about the pair of rookies, Fisher just to turn out to have a gambling problem. Dan gave the rookie another chance, but right now he was regretting his decision. “Dan you want me to talk to him?” Will asked.  
“No, I want Georgia and Tom to question him.”  
“Who’s gonna question Cordone?” Will asked.  
“I am,” Dan said.  
Ten minutes later, Georgia and Tom came in with Cordone. He was put in a separate interrogation room. Georgia and Tom walked out after they put him in the room. “How do you want to play this Dan?” Georgia asked as she watched Fisher squirming in the room he was in.   
“I want you and Tom to take Fisher, I’ll take Cordone.”  
“Let tom and Will take Fisher, I think I need to be with you when you question Cordone.”  
Dan set his jaw he knew Georgia was right, “All right. Tom, you and Will question Fisher, but wait about 10 more minutes before you go in. Georgia grab that file with the pictures from last night in them. Tom you take a copy of them in with you. I’m not pLaying with either of these guys. We don’t have time. Nora’s family will take matters into their hands and we can’t have that. Let’s do what we do best, “ Dan told his team. He and Georgia walked into the room with Cordone. “Well if it isn’t the big boss man himself. Why the hell am I here?”  
“Shut up Cordone,” Dan said as he and Georgia sat down in front of him. Georgia took out the photos from the file folder and laid them out in front of Justin Cordone,”Look as these,” Georgia  
said.  
“I don’t feel like looking at them,” Cordone replied.  
Dan got up and pushed Cordone’s head forward,”She said look at the photos. Do you see those? Thar’s Nora Delaney laying in that pool of blood. Now I have a feeling you know something about how and why this happened.”  
Cordone smirked as he looked at the pictures, “Nora Delaney got shot, well good. I hope the bitch dies.”  
Dan was on Cordone so fast, Georgia couldn’t do anything. He grabbed Cordone and slammed him against the wall, “You better pray she doesn’t die, and you better pray that her brothers don’t hear about this, because if any of that happens, you will be next to your brother in a cemetery.”  
“I want my lawyer now,” Cordone said. “He’s gonna have a field day with this brutality.”  
“Man I didn’t see anything,” Georgia said.  
“There’s a tape, you tape all interviews.”  
Georgia got up and walked over to Cordone who was still pinned to the way, “Do you honestly think we had the machine running?”  
Dan finally let the man go, “Guess it’s your word against mine and Georgia. Who do you think they are gonna believe? You’re a bitter ex-cop who got fired for gambling and whose brother was a murderer. The Cordone name doesn't mean shit in this town,” Dan told Cordone. He looked over at Georgia, “Get his slime ball his attorney,” he told them.

Fisher was sweating when Tom and Will finally came into the room. They sat down across from him. Tom slid the folder over to Fisher.  
“What’s this?” Fisher asked.  
“Look at it,” Tom said.  
Fisher opened the folder and looked at the pictures of Nora laying in a pool of blood and then the ones of different angles. There were a couple of Darius as well. “Why am I looking at these?”  
Before Tom could answer, Dan came into the room, “It’s okay guys you can go. I got this. Fisher, I just got Cordone’s side of the story and he’s blaming this all on you. What’s your side?”  
Fisher swallowed hard, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Cordone said you set Nora and Darius up. That is was you that sold out your fellow officer. Man you know what they do to cops in prison. Look what happened to Cordone’s brother. But if I were you, I would be more worried about the Delaneys and Nikki. They are gonna have an axe to grind with you. Personally I would take my chances in prison.”  
Georgia watched the dark hair cop on the monitor. He was squirming like a worm in the sun.  
“Look all I did was find the guy, Tony Beaudreux. Cordone was the one that set it up. He paid for it, ordered the hit on Nora. He wanted to go after her in the hospital, and he wants to go after Nikki too. I didn’t want to help him but I owed him a lot of money. I have no choice.”  
Dan got face to face with Fisher, “You always had a choice Fisher, but you couldn’t stop. Now Darius is dead and Nora’s fighting for her life. You better pray she doesn’t die.”  
Dan walked out of the room. Georgia looked up at him, “Remind me never to play poker with you. That was a hell of a bluff.”  
“Yep but it worked. Book these two assholes for murder, attempted murder, assault on a police officer, and any other charges we can think of,” Dan said as he walked into his office and closed the door. He was tired but he had done what he had promised, he found out who sold Nora out. Now he would have the gunman in custody before the end of the day. He picked up the phone and dialed Nikki’s number.  
Nikki rolled over an answer her phone, “This is Beaumont.” Her voice was thick with sleep.  
“Nikki, it’s Dan how’s Nora?”  
Nikki sat up, “She’s still in recovery but holding her own.”  
“That’s good news,” Dan said as he leaned back in his chair. “I wanted to let you know first that we arrested Joe Fisher, Justin Cordone, and we’re picking up a man named Tony Beaudreux in connection with Nora’s shooting. Fisher confessed. He rolled on Cordone.”  
“That little rat bastard,” Nikki said as she stood up. “I want his head Dan. I want Joe Fisher’s head on a platter.”  
“I know Nikki. Bud and the boys will too. Do you want me to call them or do you want to tell them?”  
“I’ll tell them when they get back to the hospital. They should be here soon. Did he say why?”  
“He owed Justin Cordone money and Cordone wanted revenge for his brother’s death. There were going to come after you as well. It’s a good thing we got fisher to talk.”  
“Dan, I know none of this has been easy for you. I know you’re still in love with her. Thank you for finding them so fast and thank you for saving my life.”  
“You’re welcome Nikki. Promise me you will take care of her and love her,” Dan said with a lum in his throat.  
“I promise,” Nikki said as she fought tears.  
“I’m going home to get some sleep. Call me later with an update on Nora.”  
“Will do Dan. Thank Georgia and Tom for me too.”  
“I will Nikki. We’ll talk later.”

Nikki shut her phone and walked over to Mary’s bed. The older woman was awake and sitting up. Nikki sat down beside her, “They got them. They got the men who were responsible for Nora’s shooting.”  
“Who was it?” Mary asked her voice shaking with a quiet anger.  
“It was Joe Fisher and Justin Cordone. They hired Tony Beaudreux as the shooter, but Fisher was the cop that sold Nora out.”  
“Is Dan going to call Bud or the boys?”  
“No, I told him I would tell them. I think it will be better that way.”  
“I think that’s a good idea,” Mary added. “I can help keep them calm. You and Bud had it figured out all along. You were talking about this last night just before Nora stopped breathing. I’m glad Dan was able to figure it out as well.”  
Before Nikki could answer, the door opened and two orderlies brought Nora in to the room. Nikki moved to her bed as soon as the orderlies had it in place. Mary was right behind her. Nora was still asleep.  
Dr. Joubert walked in, “I just have to say that young woman has a will to live like none I’ve ever seen. She is stable. Her vitals are good. She is still in a great deal of pain from her shoulder, but the ortho specialist Mr. Beaumont is bringing in will be here tomorrow and he will go over the best course of action on how to move forward with this injury.”  
“My daddy’s bringing in a specialist?” Nikki asked as she laid her hand on Nora’s.  
“Yes he told me last night before Nora’s second surgery. Now she will be asleep for a while, but let her know you’re here. She was asking for you Detective when she came to in recovery.”  
“I don’t know how we will ever thank you,” Mary told the young doctor. “Nora wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t for you and your team. We will be forever grateful.”  
“Actually I just repaired her. If Detective Beaumont hadn’t slowed the bleeding, she would not be here with us.”  
Mary patted the brunette on her shoulder, “We’re very lucky to have her in our family.”  
“I will leave you two to spend some time with Nora,” Dr. Joubert said as she left the room.

Niikki ran her fingers along Nora’s cheek, “I’m here baby. So’s your Momma. We love you.”  
Nora slowly opened her eyes, “Hey you.” Her voice was very soft and still hoarse.  
“Hey yourself,” The brunette said as tears ran down her cheeks. “I almost lost you last night.”  
“You will never lose me Nikki,” Nora replied softly. “I love you.”  
“I love you too sugar.”  
Nora looked up at her mother, “I love you too Momma.”  
“Oh baby I love you,” Mary replied.  
Nora closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Nikki had never been so tired or in need of a shower than she was right at this moment. Susie was on her way with things for Nikki and Mary, and they were waiting for Bud and the boys to arrive. As Nikki sat by Nora’s bed, she felt a rage building in her directed at Joe Fisher. She was afraid Bud, Jack, Teddy and Bobby were going to feel the same way. Nora had been the one to convince Dan to get Fisher another chance after the Turner Case was over and for him to betray her was beyond reprehensible. All she wanted was 5 minutes alone with him, that was it and before this was over, she would have it, even if it meant her losing her badge. Nikki was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door to Nora’s room.  
“Come in,” Mary said.  
The door opened and Susie walked in. She was a beautiful, coffee colored woman and she and Jack made a stunning couple. “Good morning,” Susie said as set sat down the bags. “I think I have everything you girls need. Nikki I took Nester over to the house so we could take care of him. Delta is thrilled to have him there. How's Nora?”  
“She woke up for a few minutes a little while ago. They are keeping her heavily medicated due to her shoulder injury, but her vitals are good and she is stable from the chest wound. She scared the hell out of all of us last night,” Nikki answeed. “And thank you for getting my things and taking care of Nester. He loves Delta and I know he will have a great time there with y’all.”  
Sussie looked between the two women, “You both look exhausted. Were you able to get any sleep at all?”  
“No, we both tossed and turned all night,” Mary replied. “What about Jack?”  
“He sat up all night. First he sat in just watching Delta then eventually he just sat on the sofa staring at the TV. I’ve never seen him so edgy and upset. Do they have any idea who did this? Jack said someone from Special Crimes tipped off the dealers.”  
“Dan called me a little while ago, It was all a setup. It was a hit on Nora. Justin Cordone ordered it and Joe Fisher tipped him off. They hired this guy named Tony Beaudreux to carry out the hit, and there was one out on me as well.”  
“Was this because of Cordone’s brother being killed in Angola last week? He was the one you two arrested for Lizzie Turner’s murder right?”  
“Yes, it was all about revenge and apparently Fisher was into Cordone for some heavy gambling debts. Cordone used him to get to Nora. She was the one that fought for Dan to let him stay on the force and this is how he repays her. I just want 5 minutes with that guy,” Nikki said as she set her jaw.  
“I remember Jack telling me about that,” Mary added. “Nikki you cannot focus on this human garbage. Nora’s going to need all of your attention to get through this and you going after Joe Fisher will not help her at all.”  
“Mary I know you’re right, but you know Bud and the boys are gonna feel the same way. They will want to nail his ass to the wall.”  
“I can handle my husband and my sons. You just focus on Nora and let the courts take care of Joe Fisher.”  
“That is true for sure,” Susie added. “Besides I will kick Jack’s ass if he does anything stupid. He has to focus on his family including helping you with his sister.”  
Susie went over and kissed Nora on her forehead, “That was from Delta and me. We love you.”  
Nora opened her eyes and smiled up at Susie, “I love you both very much.”  
“There you are,” Susie smiled. “Its good to see you sis.”  
“It’s good to see you too,” Nora said slowly.  
Nikki took her hand in hers, “How’s my girl?”  
“Nikki my shoulder hurts really badly. And I feel like a Saints linebacker hit me in the chest.”  
“I know baby. Do you want me to hit the morphine pump for you?”  
“Not just yet. I want to spend a little time with you, Susie and Momma before I get all drugged out again.”  
Mary patted her daughter’s leg, “Baby if you’re hurting, take some medicine. We’re not going anywhere and we’ll be right here when you wake up.”  
Nora tried to shift a little in the bed, and she felt a blinding pain rip through her left shoulder. “Jesus that hurts,” she said rather loudly.  
Nikki reached for the button on the pain pump, “Sugar I really think you need this medicine. I want to see you too, but you need to not be in pain.”  
Nora felt the tears welling in her eyes. She had always been tough, as tough as her brothers, but this was a pain she had never experienced before and since it was her dominant hand, it made it worse. “I know you’re right but I have to know something before you hit the button.”  
“What’s that honey?”   
“Who did this to me Nikki? Who shot me?” Nora asked.  
Nikki looked over at Mary who nodded her approval. “A man named Tony Beaudreux pulled the trigger, but it was ordered by Justin Cordone and Joe Fisher helped him.”  
Nora felt a sense of betrayal and rage wash over her, “Joe Fisher? I was the one that stood up for him with Dan. Why did he do this?”  
“He was into Cordone for some heavy gambling debts and Cordone wanted revenge for his brother's death. Dan has them both in custody and is picking up the shooter today.”  
None of the women realized that Bud and all 3 of the boys were standing in the doorway when Nikki told Nora who was responsible.  
Jack looked at his wife, then at his sister, “So it was Fisher and Cordone. I will fucking kill them.”  
“Jack Delaney, you need to calm down. You will not go after either one of them,” Susie told her husband. “I will not have Delta visiting her Daddy in jail because he couldn't control his temper.”  
Mary looked at her husband and her sons, “That goes for all of you. Nora needs all of us. You all need to calm down and let this play out in court. We have to protect Nikki and Nora, and that’s all you need to be focusing on. Am I making myself clear?” Mary said sternly.   
“Yes ma’am,” all the boys replied.  
“Mary I won’t do anything stupid, I promise,” Bud said softly.  
“Good now y’all get in here and tell your sister how much you love her while she’s awake.”  
Bobby walked over to the bed and kissed Nora on the cheek, “Hey sis. I’m sorry I had to tell everyone about you and Nikki but it was the only way I could get her back here with you. I love you.”  
“I love you too baby brother. I’m not mad. Thank you for being there for us,” Nora replied.  
Jack, Teddy and Bud followed suit, kissing Nora and letting her know how much they loved her. Nora looked up at her Daddy, “ Are you okay?”  
“I’m just thankful you’re awake and alive. Nikki’s part of the family. She saved your life and that’s all that matters.”  
Susie reached for Jack’s hand, “Come on we have to take Teddy to pick up Lauren.”  
“Okay, but we’ll be back as soon as we can. Hang in there little sis. It’s good to have you back,” Jack said as he kissed his sister on the forehead. “I’ll bring Delta to see you as soon as the doctors say it’s okay.”  
“I have to get to work,” Bobby replied. “We’re short handed so I told the chief I would come in. I’ll be back after my shift.” Booby kisse his Momma, Nikki and Nora all on the cheek, then followed his other brothers out of the door.   
Nora looked at Nikki, “Please hit the pump for me.’  
“Sure thing baby. You just rest now,” Nikki replied as she pushed the button.   
Nora felt the relieve immediately and didn’t even fight to keep her eyes open. She drifted off into a pain induced sleep.  
As soon as Nora was asleep, Nikki grabbed her bag and headed into the bathroom attached to Nora’s room to take a shower. As she stepped into the shower, she finally just let go of all the emotion she had been holding in. She cried for Nora’s pain and for the look of betrayal in her eyes when she told her about Fisher. She cried for all of the Delaney’s pain at seeing Nora almost die, and finally she cried for her pain of watching the love of her life stop breathing.

It was 10 am before Georgia and Tom finished booking Cordone and Fisher. They had Fisher in a private holding cell under special watch and two uniforms had just brought in Tony Beaudreux. It had happened so quickly and she was thankful they had been able to solve this quickly because she knew deep in heart that if they hadn’t , Nikki and all the Delaneys would have taken matters into their hands. They all loved Nora fiercely and they wouldn’t care about the consequences. Georgia left the precinct and decided to swing by the hospital on her way home.  
She pulled into the parking lot and made her way into the hospital and hit the up button for the elevator, as the doors, opening, Dr. Joubert walked up at the same. She looked over at Georgia, “Aren’t you one of the detectives that was here last night when they brought in Detective Delaney?”  
“Yes I’m Georgia. I work in Special Crimes with Nikki and Nora. You’re Nora’s doctor aren’t you?” Georgia asked as they walked into the elevator  
“Yes I’m Dr. Joubert. Constance Joubert.”  
“How’s Nora doing?”  
“She’s stable and doing better than last night. We almost lost her. I’m on my way up to check on her now.”  
“That’s what I heard. Thank you for saving her. Our unit is like family to me, and Nikki and Nora have been really good to me. I’m glad she had you as a doctor.”  
Dr. Joubert was quite taken with the detective, “I hope you don’t think I’m being forward, but would you like to get a drink or go out to dinner sometime?”  
Georgia smile, “I would love to. Here’s my card. Give me a call sometime and we’ll go to dinner.”  
Dr. Joubert took the card, “I’ll call you in the next few days once things settle down for both of us.”  
“I look forward to it,” Georgia said as the elevator doors opened and the women stepped out.  
“Give me a few minutes to check on Nora and then you can go in to see her.”  
“Sounds good.”  
Dr. Joubert walked into Nora’s room as Nikki was coming out of the bathroom. |Has Nora been awake?” she asked the brunette.  
“Yes a couple of times, but she was having a great deal of shoulder pain so when hit the pain pump for her.”  
Dr. Joubert walked over to Nora, checking her vitals and listening to the blonde’s heart. Her heart was beating strong and regular. “She is doing remarkably well for what she’s been through. We can address that shoulder issue soon. The specialist will be here in the morning and I will green light whatever he needs to do for her in the next week or so. I don’t want her on the pain pump too long. There can be some issues with that,” the doctor told Nikki, Bud and Mary.  
“Are you saying she’s out of the woods?” Nikki asked.  
“I think it’s safe to say that. If she continues to stay this stable,we can probably move her to a regular room tomorrow or the next day.”  
“Man that’s good news,” Bud said as he took Mary’s hand.  
“Yes it is,” Mary added.   
Nikki felt her body finally relax a bit, “Thank you for everything,” she whispered.  
“You’re welcome. Georgia’s outside and wants to come in if that’s okay.” Dr. Joubert let them know.  
“Of course. Tell her to come in as long as you’re fine with it, “Nikki replied.  
Dr. Joubert opened the door, “Georgia, you can come in now.”  
“Thank you,” Georgia replied as she walked in the door. Dr. Joubert was getting ready to leave and she looked over at Georgia, “I’ll call you in a few days.”  
“Okay great. I can’t wait,” the detective replied.  
Nikki smiled as she watched the exchange between the two women. She owed both of them so much, Dr. Joubert had saved Nora and Georgia had helped take down Cordone and Fisher. She would forever be grateful to the two.”So you and Dr. Joubert?” Nikki asked.  
“It would appear that we have a dinner date,” Georgia said with a huge smile on her face.  
Mary looked at Bud, “Why don’t we go for a coffee so the girls can talk?”  
“Okay,” Bud replied as he got up. He stopped next to Georgia and pulled her into a hug, “Thank you for finding the bastards that did this to my girl. I’m grateful.”  
“You’re welcome Mr. Delaney,” Georgia said softly.  
“Call me Bud,” he said as he took Mary’s hand and walked out of Nora’s room.  
“Damn this has been an interesting 24 hours,” Nikki said as she back down next to Nora’s bed.  
“I know,” Georgia replied sitting down in the chair next to her. “So Nora’s going to be okay?”   
“Yes, the doctor said they will probably move her to a regular room in the next day or so. Daddy’s bringing in a shoulder specialist to work with Nora’s shoulder injury tomorrow. Hopefully we can address that soon. She’s in a great deal of pain from that.”  
“Man you should have seen Dan with Cordone and Fisher. I thought he was going to rip Cordone’s head off,” Georgia told Nikki. “He was the one that got Fisher to roll. He bluffed the hell out of him and it worked. They are all in custody.”  
“Fisher’s not in general population is he? They will kill him in there.”  
“No, he’s in a private holding cell and under 24 hour watch. They orders not to let anyone near him.”  
“Does that include me?” Nikki asked.  
“Look, Dan doesn’t want you near him, but if you want 5 minutes with him, I will arrange it. You just say the word Nikki.”  
“I think I would like 5 minutes with that bastard. That’s all I need,” Nikki said as she felt the rage building again.  
“Consider it done,” Georgia said.


	13. Chapter 13

"This has to stay between you and me," Nikki told the other detective. "If Dan finds out I'll lose my shield and if Mary finds out there will be hell to pay. She has already threatened Bud and the boys, and she told me to let it go as well. But Georgia, Fisher purposely set her up. He helped Justin Cordone hire a hitman. He did all of this after Nora stood up for him. I can't let it go. I just can't."  
Georgia shifted in her chair, "You let me know when you're ready. I will give you 5 uninterrupted minutes alone with Joe Fisher."  
Georgia stood up, "I'm gonna go home and get some sleep. I will need you to come to the station for a written statement for the record, but it can wait until Nora's better."  
"I'll come by later tomorrow after we meet with the orthopedic surgeon Daddy's bringing in to operate on Nora's shoulder."  
Georgia walked over towards the door, as Mary and Bud were walking in, "I'll see you at the station tomorrow. Just let me know what time and I will have everything ready for you."  
"Will do Georgia. I'll see you then."  
"What was that about?" Mary asked.  
"I have to go to the station and do a written statement about the shooting."  
"Why? You weren't a witness?"  
"It's standard procedure Mary. Nikki has to give a written account of the events of the night because she's Nora's partner," Bud told his wife.  
“So you’re not going up there to see Joe Fisher?” Mary asked.  
“I am going for my statement,” Nikki said, trying not to lie to Mary. “I’ll go after the specialist examines Nora and we know what we are facing with her shoulder.”  
“Okay good.I’m gonna take a shower now,” Mary said as she grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom.  
Bud waited for a few minutes and then he looked over at Nikki, “How much time is Georgia given you with Joe Fisher?”  
“I only want 5 minutes,” Nikki replied.  
“Make them count Nikki, make them count and I will cover for you with Mary.”  
“Why are you risking pissing her off for me Bud?” Nikki asked.  
“Because you saved Nora and you are part of the family now. There’s no way me or any of my boys will be able to get near Fisher, so I know that you will put the fear of God into that slimy son of a bitch.”  
“That I can do Bud. He will regret the day he was born,” Nikki replied.  
Nora groaned softly and Nikki sat up in her chair. “Nikki?” the blonde asked in a low whisper.  
“I’m right here sweetie.”  
The blonde opened her eyes and was met by Nikki’s brown eyes, “Hey baby. Is that Daddy next to you?”  
“Yes baby girl I’m right here,” Bud said as he sat up in his chair. He touched his daughter on her leg, “Your Momma is here but she’s in the shower.”  
“Y’all look tired,” the blonde whispered.  
“It’s nothing we can’t handle sugar,” Nikki said as she softly stroked Nora’s cheek.  
Nora closed her eyes, “Mmm that feels good honey.”  
“Are you in pain at all?” Bud asked.  
Nora opened her eyes and tried to focus on her father, “Not right now Daddy. You and Momma should go home and get some rest.”  
“That’s not gonna happen,” Mary said as she walked out of the bathroom. “I’ll go home when you are up and about.”  
“And I’m not going home until you do,” Nikki told the blonde. “But I do have to go to the station tomorrow after the specialist examines you. I need to write my statement.”  
“Your Daddy and I will be here while Nikki goes to the station.”  
“Okay Momma,” Nora whispered. “Nikki could you come closer?”  
Nikki moved closer to the blonde’s face, “Is this close enough?”  
“Yes, could I have a kiss?”  
Nikki looked at Bud and Mary, the older woman nodded. Nikki moved up and leaned in. She softly and sweetly kissed Nora. “Thank you sweetie,” Nora said as she closed her eyes.  
“Oh sugar you are welcomed. Rest now. I’ll be here when you wake up.”  
Nora was soon asleep again. “I’m sorry about that,” Nikki told Bud and Mary.   
“Nikki honey, don’t you worry about it. I’m just glad she’s alive. If she wants s tender kiss from you right now, I’m fine with it,” Mary said with a half smile.  
“I don’t want to see it all the time, but right now, I agree with what Mary said,” Bud added with a little stammer.  
Nikki smiled at both of them, “You know she is like both of you. More than you realize and I’m glad she is.”

The rest of the day proved to have Delaneys in and out all day. Nora would wake up for a while, then she would need medicine and then fall asleep again. Around 6pm Arthur Beaumont came by with dinner for Bud,Mary and Nikki. “How’s Nora this evening?’ he asked with sacks from Brennan’s in his hands.  
“She’s better Daddy. She’s been awake a few times, but is still in pain with that shoulder,” Nikki replied as she hugged her Daddy. “Thank you for bringing in the specialist for Nora and thanks for dinner I realized I haven’t eaten since all this happened.”  
“It’s the least I could do. I want Nora to have the best care possible. Now Edward will be here at around 8 am in the morning. He will want to examine Nora and then he will decide what to do.”  
“Your bringing in Dr. McMillan?” Nikki asked with disbelief.  
“Yes darlin. He and I went to school together and he’s a dear friend. You don’t remember meeting him, you were young when he left New Orleans.”  
“Who is Dr. McMillan?” Mary asked, as she took a bite of her food.  
“He’s the best shoulder man in the country. He has a sports medicine clinic in New York. He works on all the pro’s. He repaired Peyton Manning’s shoulder when he played for Tennessee,” Nikki said. “He is the best shoulder man in the country.”  
“He is glad to come. His Daddy was a police officer for NOPD, and he's happy to come and make sure Nora is taken care of.”  
“Arthur, we can’t possibly pay for this and I don’t know if the city will pay for him to operate on Nora,” Mary said.  
“Mary, you don't have to worry about the cost. I told you I will take care of all of this. Like I said last night we are family now and Nora’s well being is all that matters,” Arthur said. “Do you all need anything else?”  
“No Daddy. Susie brought us some clothes and she took Nester to her house. Mary and I will be here until Nora’s well enough to go home.”  
“Bud how much longer are you staying tonight?” Arthur asked the blonde man as he finished his dinner.  
“Not much longer. Mary wants me to go home and get some rest. So I’ll probably leave in an hour or so.”  
“Why don’t you stop by the house for a cigar and brandy? There’s a breeze blowing in from the Gulf and it’s quite nice out tonight. We can sit out on the porch and visit for a while if Mary has no objections.”  
“No more than 1 brandy and 1 cigar Bud. Why don’t y’all go on? Nora’s gonna be out for the rest of the night and they are gonna move her to a private room tomorrow afternoon. I will call you if I need you or anything happens. I think we will have a much more peaceful night than last night was.”  
“If you’re sure, “ Bud said as he stood.   
“Nikki, I’m gonna walk out with Bud and your Daddy. I”ll be right back.”

Nikki went into the bathroom and changed into a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. Susie had brought her favorite Saints sweatshirt as well and she was thankful to have it. It may have been August outside but it was cold in Nora’s room. She sat down in the chair next to Nora’s bed and pulled in legs up under her. She sat there, just watching Nora, studying the face, and her features, even though she knew them so well. She had though Nora was beautiful the first time she laid eyes on her. Nikki also knew from that day forward her life would never be the same. She had never believed in love at first sight, but that first day when Nora smiled at her, those green eyes piercing her soul, Nikki knew she was in love. And it didn’t take long for Nora to return those feelings, however she had wanted to be more private about it. Now everyone knew about them and Nikki found it comforting that the Delaneys had welcomed her and brought her into the family fold so quickly. And for her Daddy, it seemed he had finally accepted it too. He had done so much for Nora. When Nora stopped breathing Nikki thought she had lost her whole world, but she was lucky enough to get a second chance. All she knew she didn’t want to waste another day of it. 

Mary walked back in the room and stood there for a moment, watching Nikki. She had never seen anyone look at Nora the way Nikki did. She always knew that even though she and Bud didn’t understand it, she knew Nikki was forever going to be in their lives and in Nora’s. For Mary it was very comforting knowing that someone loved her daughter that much. Nikki looked up and saw the older woman watching her, she blushed a little, “Did Daddy and Bud get off all right?”  
Mary sat down on her bed, “Yes they did. I think I will try and sleep a bit. I am exhausted and we are gonna have another busy day tomorrow. Why don’t you try and sleep took honey?”  
“I will a little later. I just need to sit here with her a while longer,” Nikki replied softly.  
“I never thought I would say this to a woman but I’m really grateful that you love Nora like you do. I know that you will always love her.”  
“Yes Mary I will.”

Morning came all too quickly for Nikki. She had fallen asleep in the chair. Nora had come to briefly right before Nikki fell asleep and they had been able to spend a few moments together before Nora needed more medication. Nikki looked at the clock and new the doctor was scheduled to be here in about an hour. Mary was up and Nikki heard her in the bathroom. She stretched and then leaned down and lightly kissed Nora on the lips. The blonde opened her eyes, “Hey there gorgeous.”  
“Hey yourself sleeping beauty,” Nikki replied. “How’s my girl?  
“Oh I’m in pain but glad to be here,” Nora replied.   
“I know you’re in pain but we have to wait until after Dr. McMillian examines you before we can give you anything. He’ll be here at 8 so it’s not going to be too long ok?”  
“Okay baby. It will be nice to be awake for a while. I hate the way the medicine makes me feel.”  
Mary walked out of the bathroom and was thrilled to see Nora awake, “Hey baby girl,’ she said as she sat down next to Nikki. “It’s good to see you awake this morning.”  
“Hey Momma. Where’s Daddy?”  
“He’s on his way. He wants to be here when the specialist comes to see you this morning.”  
“Good I want to see him. Damn we were supposed to leave for Cabo today,” Noras said her voice still a little groggy.  
“And we will still go as soon as you are able,” Nikki told the blonde. “I forgot to tell you that Georgia came by yesterday. Guess who she has a date with?”  
“Dan?”  
“No, she has a date with Dr. Joubert,” Nikki said with a smile on her face.   
Nora felt a smile come across her face for the first time since she was admitted to the hospital, “Well that explains a lot.”  
“Yes it does sugar.” Nikki reached over and kissed her again, “I’m gonna go take a shower before the doctor gets here. It will give you and Mary a chance to spend some time together. I’ll be back in a bit.” Nikki stood up and grabbed her bag and headed into the bathroom.  
Mary watched Nora, and saw the same love on her daughter’s face and in her eyes that she had seen on Nikki’s face, “You are really in love with her, aren't you?”  
“Yes Moma I am. I know this is hard for you and Daddy, but she is my whole world.”Mary took her daughter’s hand in hers, “Baby after the last 48 hours we have spent, Nikki has become part of this family and that’s the way we will treat her always. It’s not what we had hoped for but I have never seen anyone look at you the way she does. There is a lot of love there, and that’s all that matters.”  
“Thank you Momma, that means more to me than you will ever know,” Nora said as she felt the tears sting her eyes. 

Nikki finished her shower and walked out of the bathroom just as Bud and the boys were walking in. “Good morning y’all,” Nikki said as the Delaney men filed in the room. “Our girl’s awake,” she told the four of them. “And Dr. McMillan should be here shortly to look at her shoulder.” Bud and each one of the boys hugged Nikki and then they all made their way to their sister’s bed.  
Bobby leaned down and kissed Nora on her cheek, “Hey there beautiful. It’s really good to see you.”  
Nora smiled softly at Bobby, “It’s good to see you baby brother. You look tired.”  
“Don’t you worry about me, I’m fine. You sure you’re not mad at them for outing you and Nikki?”  
“I’m not mad at all. Momma and I were just talking about that. It’s all good Bobby. Thank you for all that you did.”  
”I love you and Nikki both and I just knew she needed to be with you. “  
“Hey honey,” Bud said as he leaned down and kissed his daughter on the forehead.  
“Hey Daddy.”  
“Are you in much pain?”  
“I am but I have to stay awake for the doctor to examine me. I’m not looking forward to it at all.”  
“It’ll be okay,” Teddy said as he kissed on her forehead. Jack followed, “Susie’s gonna bring Delta by to see you later.”  
“Tell her to call Nikki first so I can be awake ok?”   
“Sure thing sis,” Jack replied as there was a knock on the door.   
“Come in,” Nikki said.  
The door opened and Arthur and Dr. McMillan came into the room. “Edward this is the Delaney family, Bud, Mary, Jack, Teddy, Bobby and the patient Nora. The other gorgeous woman in her is my daughter Nikki. She’s Nora’s partner on and off the force.”  
“Everyone this is Dr. Edward McMillan.”  
Dr. McMillan nodded to all the Delaneys,” It’s a pleasure to meet all of you.”  
He walked closer to the bed, “Nora I’m here to see what we can do about this shoulder. It’s your left one correct?”  
“Yes sir,” Nora answered.  
“She’s left handed,” Nikki added.  
“Thank you for telling me Nikki. Now can I have everyone except the parents and Nikki leave the room while I examine Nora’s shoulder. Arthur would have the nurse bring in the medicine now?”  
“Sure thing Edward.” Arthur replied. “Come on boys let’s get some coffee while Edward takes a look at Nora. We’ll stop by the nurses station on the way down.”  
In a few minutes the nurse came in with a syringe. Dr. McMillan looked at Nora then at her parents and Nikki, “The nurse is going to give her an injection to help with the pain while I examine her. It will just take the edge off. This exam will be painful but I need her awake to answer questions.”  
He nodded to the nurse and she gave Nora the shot in her IV. “Now I’m going to give that a few minutes to let the medicine work. Now I’ve looked at the MRI and the x-rays that they did when you were brought in. There is a significant amount of damage to the rotator cuff tendons, the ac joint, and maybe the ball and socket joint as well. What I need to do next is just check your range of motion. I will try to do it as quickly as I can. I’m going to be honest with all of you, this will be very painful for Nora. If you can’t handle seeing her in pain, then there is no shame if you have to leave the room.”  
“With all due respect Dr. McMillan, we were here when she stopped breathing the night they brought her in so none of us will leave her,” Bud told the doctor.  
“Very well. He moved next to Nora’s bed and raised the head up a good bit, “Is the medicine working at all?|  
“Some. The pain is just like a dull ache now,” Nora answered.  
“Alright, Nora this is gonna hurt like hell,” he told her as he took her arm out of the sling.  
“FUCK!” she screamed when he moved her arm. She thought she was going to throw up.  
Nikki saw how pale she went, and reach out, putting her hand on Nora’s leg,”It’s okay sugar if you need to scream, you scream,” she said with a shaky voice.  
Dr. McMillan, moved her arm in a more upright position, “How you doing Nora? You hanging in there?”  
Nora just nodded as the tears streamed down her face.  
“This is going to be the hardest part. I’m going to move your arm to back slightly and then to the front slightly. I just need to see if we have any range of motion. You ready?”  
“Just do it,’ she said through gritted teeth.  
Bud and Mary both hands their hands on Nora’s leg as the doctor move her arm to the back a little.  
“Jesus that hurts really bad,” Nora said almost sobbing.  
“Okay Nora. You need to breathe for me,” Dr. McMillan told her. “I’m going to give you a moment to catch your breath.”  
Nora didn’t realize she was holding her breath. Nikki was as well. Nikki move to the other side of the bed. She leaned down, “Focus on me Nora. Look at me, and let’s breathe together.”  
The blonde looked at Nikki, and slowed her breathing to match hers. She stared straight into Nikki’s brown eyes.  
“That’s it sugar, keep looking at me, and breathing with me.”  
“Here’s the last one,” Dr. McMillan said moving her arm forward slightly.  
“Holy Fucking Hell,” Nora screamed.  
“Breathe baby, watch me and breathe,” Nikki said. She felt the rage building inside her seeing Nora in this much pain. She wanted to smash things and one of the things she wanted smash was Joe Fisher’s face. She looked dup and saw Bud and Mary both crying silent tears. That just fueled her rage even further.   
The doctor gently placed her arm back in the sling and Nikki had her focusing on her breathing.  
He pushed out a breath, “That shoulder is worse than I thought. Nora your shoulder is going to have to be replaced. I could try to go in and patch everything, but in 2 years time we would have to do another surgery. You’re so young and I think our best course of action is to replace. I can repair the rotator cuffs and the ac joint once we have the new ball and socket in. It’s the best course of treatment and will give you the best quality of life. You should be able to use it just like you did before you were shot. That bullet tore the hell out of you.”  
Nora looked at her Momma and Daddy, then at Nikki. The brunette nodded, “Let’s do this,” Nora told the doctor.   
“Good. I will check with your thoracic surgeon and see when she thinks you can tolerate the surgery. Ideally I would do this at my facility in New York. As soon as she can clear you for a med flight, we’ll get you up there. You’ll be in the hospital a few days then we will start rehab after that.”  
“Wait you can’t do the surgery here?” Mary asked.  
“I could, but I want Nora to have the best physical therapists working with her, and I have the best man in the country working for me.”  
“We can’t afford this,” Bud said.  
“No but I can,” Nikki added. “I have a trust fund that Momma set up for me. I can use to pay for the trip and us a place to stay. I have enough for both of you to come as well.”  
“Wait, I’m taking care of all of this. We have rooms for you to stay at onsite at our facility and I have a jet I will send for you all once Nora is released to travel. My Dad was a Captain for NOPD when I was growing up. He was wounded twice in the line of duty. That makes us all part of the blue family. When a detective is wounded and bleeds, we all bleed. I am just giving back to the force that put me through medical school. I’m going to let Nora rest now. Nikki you can hit the pain pump for her whenever she’s ready. I will make all the necessary arrangements once your doctor gives us the green light. I’ll be back by after I talk to her. It will be sometime late this afternoon. Nora you focus on resting now and I promise we’ll get you better.” With that Dr. McMillan left the room.  
“Thank you doctor,” Nora said. She looked at Nikki, “I could not have done that without you. I know you have to go to the precinct, but will you wait until I fall asleep.”  
“Of course honey. Are you ready for some medicine?” Nikki asked as she wiped tears off Nora’s cheek.  
“Please. It hurts so bad Nikki,” Nora said as more tears fell.  
Nikki reached over and pushed the button for Nora. “Just focus on me until you fall asleep baby. I will be here when you wake up.”  
Nora felt the medicine started to take over her, “I love you so much Nikki.”  
“I love you too Nora Delaney, with all that I am, I love you,” Nikki whispered as she watched Nora drift off to sleep.  
Nikki stood up and looked over Bud and Mary, “My God that was horrible.”  
“Yes it was. That doctor's a good man,” Bud said. “I’ll take off and go with you two to New York. I want to make sure all of my girls are being taken care of right.”  
Nikki smiled, “Thank you Bud,”  
“No thanks necessary.”  
Nikki walked over and hugged the older man, “This means so much to me, to have you be there for us,” she said softly.  
“You’re welcome Nikki. Now you need to get to the station so you can be back when Nora wakes up.”  
Nikki pulled out of the hug, “You’re right.” She walked over and got her pistol and badge out of her bag. She clipped both of them on.  
“Do you have to wear your gun just to give a statement?” Mary asked.  
“Yes, I will be considered an on duty police officer while I’m in the building, so I have to be in uniform which includes my weapon,” Nikki replied. She walked over to the door, “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” She looked at Bud, and he saw the rage in her eyes.  
Once Nikki was out of the building she called Georgia, “Hey I’m on my way.”  
“I’ll meet you in the private holding cell,” Georgia replied. “I’ll have everybody out of there once you get here.”  
“Thanks Georgia.”  
“Come in the back entrance, the Captain and Commissioner are in Dan’s office and that way you won’t be noticed.”  
Nikki took in a deep breath, “I just need 5 mintues.”  
“And you’ll get it. I’ll be waiting for you,” Georgia told the brunette.  
“See you in a few.”  
Nikki made her way to the El Camino and pulled out of the parking lot. She turned out and headed for the precinct. 10 minutes later she pulled into the precinct parking lot. She got out of the car and headed in the back entrance.  
Georgia walekd into the private holding cell are. She went over to officers on duty, “Hey guys why don’t you give me like 10 minutes here. I need to talk to Fisher.”  
“Sure Detective,” The officers replied.  
Fisher looked up, “What the hell could you possibly want to talk to me about Georgia? I’ve told y’all everything I know.”  
Georgia looked at Fisher as Nikki walked in from the back entrance, “It’s not Georgia you have to deal with today Joe. You need to talk to me,” Nikki Beaumont told the young officer as she felt the rage building in her.  
“Holy hell. You’re not gonna let her in here with me? She will kill me,” Fisher yelled.  
“You need to sit down and shut the hell up,” Nikki said as she opened the cell.   
Fisher sat down on his bed, knowing that the shit was about to hit the fan.   
“Help me cuff him to his bunk,” Nikki said as she reached for her cuffs. She grabbed the left hand and Georgia grabbed the right hand and they cuffed Fisher to his bunk while he was sitting on the bed.  
“Here’s the keys,” Georgia said as she walked out of the cell. “I’ll be back in 5 minutes. If you need me I’ll be right outside the door.”  
Nikki nodded as she pulled up a chair and sat directly in front of Joe Fisher. She saw the fear in his eyes, “You scared Joe? You damn well should be. You sold out the only detective that stood up for you with Dan. How could you do this to Nora?”  
Fisher just stared at her.  
Nikki got right in face, “Answer me you piece of shit!”  
“I didn’t have a choice, I owed Justin Cordone a bunch of money. What the fuck I was supposed to do? He would have killed me if I hadn’t helped him. He is crazy.”  
Nikki pulled her weapon out her holster so fast Fisher didn’t realize it until the gun was at his temple, “What the hell are you doing Beaumont? Have you lost your mind?”  
“No Fisher. I’m totally sane. But let me tell you a little bit about my last 48 hours,” Nikki replied as she twisted the gun and cocked the hammer against his temple. “I held Nora in my lap, my jacket pressed against her wounds so she wouldn’t bleed out. Then I watched as her heart stopped beating, and a few minutes ago I watched her scream in agony while they examined her shoulder. That was from the second bullet that hit her body. I want to splash your brains all over this wall, but I can’t do that because that would make me no better than you. But know this Joe Fisher, if I weren’t a cop right now, you would be dead. Do you have any idea or any concept of the hell Nora, her family and I have been through? Do you even fucking care?” Nikki was screaming and shaking with rage.   
Fisher had never seen Nikki like this, “I’m sorry.”  
Nikki stood up, uncocking her weapon, and holstering it. She kicked her chair away, “Your sorry? That’s all you have to say.” Nikki walked over and got really close to him, “Fuck you Joe Fisher. You are a piece of shit, and you don’t deserve to breathe the same air as Nora.”  
“Well screw you Nikki. Don’t think I won’t tell Dan about this.”  
“You do that and I will make damn sure they put you in general population. Then you join your ex-partner Cordone in the cemetery. Nikki turned to walk out, but stopped. She turned back around and pulled her arm up. Before he saw it coming, Nikki smacked Joe Fisher on his face with her elbow.  
Blood started gushing out of Fisher’s nose, “Why the hell did you do that?”  
“I did that for Nora,” Nikki said as she walked out of the cell. She opened the door, and walked out, throwing Georgia the keys to all the handcuffs, “Thank you for that.”  
“Is he in one piece?” Georgia asked.  
“If anyone asked he slipped on some water in his cell. He needs some medical attention,” Nikki said as she headed upstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

Nikki walked into Dan’s office and laid her statement on his desk, “Thank you Detective. I have a question for you.” Dan looked up at Nikki, “Joe Fisher has a broken nose. Do you know anything about that?”  
Nikkie looked him square in the eyes, “I haven’t seen Joe Fisher. You told me and Nora’s family to stay away. Why would I go against your orders?”  
“Well Fisher is telling any body that will listen that you and Georgia handcuffed him to his bed, and that you put a gun to his head and then smashed him in the face with your elbow. So I'm asking you again did you got to see Fisher today?”  
“No Dan I did not. I came in, met with Georgia, and we did my statement. Now are we done here? I need to get back to Nora.”  
“Yeah we’re done for now. How is Nora?”  
“She is stable from the chest wound but the exam on her shoulder was this morning and she was in agony when the doctor had to check her range of motion. She is going to have to have her shoulder replaced.”  
“Damn it’s that messed up?”  
“Yes and Daddy brought in a specialist and we are going to have to go to New York for the surgery and rehab. I will be on leave until we get her better. I’m dropping the paperwork by human resources on my way out. Bud and Mary are going with us.”  
“When do you leave?” Dan asked.  
“Not until Dr Joubert clears her. But Dr. McMillan is flying us in his med flight jet. And we will stay at the facility with Nora. It will be a long process Dan I don’t know when she will be able to return to work.”  
“Hey I’m just glad she’s alive. Keep me posted and Nikki please stay away from Fisher.” Dan said.  
“Of course Dan.”  
Nikkii walked out of Dan’s office and stopped by Georgia’s desk. “So he asked about Fisher.”  
“Yeah he asked me too. I told him that the guards said he slipped on the floor when he spilled his water, and that neither of us had been anywhere near him. I said who you gonna believe me or him and he let it go.”  
“Thanks for having my back,” Nikki replied. “So when’s the date with Dr, Joubert?”  
“Constance and I are going out tonight. She’s off and I’m leaving early.”  
“Where are you going?”  
“The Court of Two Sisters. It’s her favorite place.”  
“Man she has good taste. That’s where I took Nora on our first date. Y’all have fun. Call me tomorrow with details.”  
Georgia grinned, “I will. Tell Nora I will be by tomorrow to see her.”  
“I will Georgia. And thanks again for everything.”  
Arthur was waiting outside for Nikki when she arrived back at the hospital.  
"Hey Daddy. I'm surprised you're still here."  
He hugged his daughter, "I wouldn't be except I got a call from Dan. He's convinced you paid Joe Fisher a visit this morning."  
Nikki pulled away from her father, "I told him I didn't go anywhere near Fisher."  
"Did you see Fisher?" Arthur asked.  
Nikki looked down at the sidewalk, "Yes sir. I had to Daddy."  
"Nikki I understand why you felt the need to hurt him but you do realize if Dan can prove this he will have your shield," Arthur replied.  
"You know Daddy at this point, I don't care. All I care about is Nora. I don't know if either of us need to be on the force anymore. Look what it's cost us."  
"Surely you don't mean that?"  
"Yes Daddy I do. Nora has to have her shoulder replaced as a result of the second bullet. She almost died from the first bullet to her chest. Maybe its time we did something else. Something where us being a couple won't affect our job."  
"Have you spoken to Nora about this? Her whole family are police officers. It may not be what she wants."  
"Daddy I had to watch her stop breathing. I watched this morning as she went through agony when Dr. McMillan examined her shoulder. We have to go to New York for her surgery and recovery. I just want her healthy and both of us safe. Right now that is all I care about. All I can focus on. Dan and the force can kiss my ass," Nikki told her father and then she just walked away from him and went into the hospital.  
Jack walked out as Nikki was walking in, "Nikki are you okay?" He touched her on the arm.and she looked at him. He saw it, the fear, the pain, the rage, all of it. He pulled her to him. "Talk to me please."  
Nikki took a deep breath, "Jack I just don't know what to do for her. I don't know how to fix this."  
"Nikki its not something we can fix. All we can do for Nora is be there for her and love her. And you do that already. You have for a long time now. She's awake and asking for you. You should go to her. But I have one question for you?"  
"What's that?  
"Did you kick his ass?"  
Nikki smiled, "I broke his nose. Does Mary know?"  
"Hell no. None of us would tell her. Your secret's safe with us."  
"Thank you Jack," Nikki replied.  
"Hey we protect our own," Jack said with a smile. "I have to go, I'm on duty. Call me if you need me." Jack headed out and got into his car.  
Nikki headed up to ICU and to Nora..  
Nora’s pain level had subsided a bit and now she was just glad to be awake. She was anxious for Nikki to get back from the precinct. Nora was so afraid Nikki was going to do something stupid. She knew her and the blonde knew how fiercely protective of her Niki was and she knew the brunette would have access to Joe Fisher while she was there. Of course if the situation were reversed, Nora would have been the same way. She would have wanted 5 minutes alone with Fisher. The blonde was brought out of her thoughts when Nikki walked through the door. She looked up at her and could see the fear, the pain, concern and love for her in Nikki’s brown eyes. “Hey gorgeous. I thought you got lost,” Nora told her.  
“Hey beautiful,” Nikki replied leaning down to kiss the blonde. “I had to do my statement and then go by human resources to get my leave paperwork straightened out. Where’s Mary and Bud?”  
“They went to get some coffee. We have a few minutes before they get back. What else did you at the station?” Nora asked looking the brunette straight in the eyes.  
“Nikki looked right back at her, “I broke Joe Fisher’s nose after I held a gun to his head.”  
“Nikki, the hell? If Dan finds out, he’ll have your shield. How did you even get in there?”  
“I had a little help from a friend,” Nikki replied as she sat down in the chair.  
Nora tutend her head slightly to face Nikki, “Georgia?”  
“Yes. She offered and I just had to Nora. I wanted him to feel pain. I wanted him to feel afraid, and to know how deeply we felt his betrayal. Are you mad?”  
“No I could never be mad at you over something like that. The truth is I would have done the same thing or worse. Nikki I want to talk to you about something,” Nora said with a serious tone in her voice.  
“Okay baby you know you can talk to me about anything.”  
“You know when I joined the force, it was the proudest day of my life, to be able to follow in my daddy’s and brother’s footsteps was amazing. Then I made detective and all I focused on was being a good cop. But when Dan partnered me with you and we fell in love, something changed inside of me. All I cared about was keeping us out of harm's way. After I got shot, all I could think about was what if it had been Nikki and how glad I was it wasn’t you who took these bullets.”  
“Oh baby,” Nikki said softly taking Nora’s hand in hers. They entwined their fingers.  
“And now today, all I can think about is how much I don’t want to do this anymore. Seeing the pain in yours and my family’s eyes it’s just too much. I don’t want us to spend the rest of our lives together wondering if one of us is never coming home again. I want us to not be cops anymore. Hell I don’t even know if I would be able to. I just need to know that you will be okay with that. All I want us to do is focus on getting me better so we can live a normal, long and happy life together. Can you do that Nikki? Can you give up being a cop?” Nora asked.  
Nikki saw that the blonde was on the verge of tears, “Yes baby, I can do that. I was just telling Daddy the same thing. So if Dan finds out about Fisher, that’s fine. He can take my shield, and he can kiss my ass. I can’t go through this again and I do want you to have to ever got through watching something like this happening to me. So we go to New York. We get you well, then we come home and begin the rest of our lives together. Deal?”  
“Deal,” Nora said with a look of relief on her face. “I love you Nikki and I’m sorry you’ve had to watch me go through this.”  
“I love you too sugar and I’m so sorry this happened to you. I would trade places with you if I could.” Nikki reached down and took off her shield and her gun. She laid them on her bag, “Guess I won’t be needing those anymore.”  
Nora's smiled, watching Nikki do that simple act was freeing for her, “No I guess you won’t. Are my shield and gun in your bag?”  
“Yes they are.” the brunette replied.  
“Call Dan and ask him to come by and pick them up. That way we can be free of the force and I can focus on getting better.”  
“Okay,” Nikki said as she took out her phone and dialed Dan’s number. “Hey it’s Nikki,: the brunette told him when he answered the phone.  
“Is Nora okay?” he asked.  
“She’s okay. Can you come by the hospital Nora and I need to talk with you.”  
“Sure I can be there in about 20 minutes,” Dan replied.  
“Good we’ll see you then.” Nikki told Dan as Bud and Mary walked through the door.  
“Hey honey its good to see you awake,” Mary said as she sat down next to Nikki. She patted the brunette on the leg, “I’m glad to see you made it back. Did you see your Daddy on the way in?”  
“Yes ma’am I saw him.”  
“Momma, Daddy Nikii and I need to talk to you about something,” Nora told her parents.  
“Okay baby you two cantell us anything after all we’ve been through the past 2 days,’” Bud replied as he sat on the arm of Mary’s chair.  
Nora looked at Nikki, “We have decided to resign from the force. Now I know you probably don’t want to hear this Daddy but we have both come to realize that life is too short and we don’t want to go through anything like this ever again. Dan is coming over and we are both giving him our shields and weapons. Nikki and I just can’t do this anymore,” the blonde finished almost in a whisper.  
Bud looked at Mary, and then both Nikkii and Nora, “I have to admit I am relieved. Don’t get me wrong I was so proud when you joined the force and when you made Detective at such a young age, but after going through this experience, I wish none of you had joined the force. Mary and I have been talking and we have decided it’s time for me to retire. That way we can all enjoy our lives.”  
Mary took Bud’s hand, “I’m really happy that you two have decided to do this. Now I don’t think Dan will be too happy but he will have to get over it. I just want my girls safe.”  
Before the girls could say anything,there was a knock at the door, “Come in,” Nora said.  
Dan walked in the door, “Look at you all awake. It’s good to see you Nora. How are you feeling?”  
“My chest is sore as hell and my shoulder hurts all the damn time, but I’m glad to be here. Thanks for coming over.”  
Dan moved to the foot of Nora’s bed, “Glad to be here. Now what did you two want to talk to me about?”  
Nikki reached down and grabbed her bag. She took out her shield, Nora’s shield and both of their guns. She got up and walked over to Dan, “Here, we wanted to give you these.”  
Dan looked at Nikki, then at Nora, “I don’t understand.”  
It’s simple Dan, we are resigning from the force,” Nikki said pushing their equipment towards him.  
Dan took their shields and guns, “Why? You two are my best detectives.”  
Nikki moved closer to him, “Look at Nora. That’s why. We can’t go through this again. I can’t watch her suffer like this again and if you truly ever cared for her, then you understand where we are coming from. We want to be free from the fear of one of us not ever coming home and we want to be able to live our lives on our terms as an out couple.”  
Dan looked over at Bud and Mary, “You two are okay with this?”  
“Yes we are Dan,” Mary answered.. “Bud’s going to retire as well. We will be going to New York with Nikki and Nora for Nora’s surgery and then we are just going to enjoy our lives once Nora has recovered.”  
“This was not what I was expecting,” Dan said with a look of disbelief on his face.  
“I know Dan, but we have to do this. I want a life with Nikki where I don’t have to worry about her and where we can just be.”  
“I guess there’s nothing more you can say, Nora. I hate to lose the both of you. But I understand on some level I guess.”  
Nikki went back to her chair, sat down and took Nora’s hand, “Thanks Dan, we just want to be happy and safe.”  
“Level with me Nikki, did you see Joe Fisher today?” Dan asked.  
“I’ve already answered that Dan,” Nikki said as she set her jaw.  
“All right. I will have Georgia bring by your paperwork to sign later. Y’all keep in touch.” Dan looked at Nora, “Take care of yourself.”  
“I will Dan and you as well,” Nora replied.   
With that Dan left the room. Mary looked at Nikki, “What was that about Joe Fisher?”  
“Oh the stupid asholle slipped and fell in his cell and he said that I hit in the face with by elbow,”Nikki said with a smile on her face.  
Bud had to stifle a laugh as Mary studied the brunette’s face, “And did you elbow him in the face?”  
“Yes ma’am I did, after I put a gun to his head,” Nikki answered.  
Mary smiled, “It’s a good thing you two resigned.”  
“You;re not mad at me?”  
“Nikki, I knew you were going to go by there. I can’t blame you. I’m just glad you were honest with me, and now that’s out of your system, we can just concentrate on Nora.”  
Nikki leaned over and kissed the older woman on her cheek, “Thank you for understanding.”  
“Of course Nikki. You are as bull headed as the rest of my family and I knew there was no stopping you.”  
Nora giggled, ‘She does fit in the family well doesn’t she?”  
Mary patted her daughter on the leg, “Yes she does.”  
Nora tried to shift a little in the bed, and when she did a blinding pain ripped through her shoulder as she felt a huge pop in it, “GOD THAT HURTS!” she screamed.  
Nikki was up and to her, “Nora, breathe baby,”  
“I can’t. Hurts to bad,” Nora said, her breathing labored as tears ran down her face. “Make it stop Nikki, please make it stop.”  
Nikki hit the call button, “Get Dr. McMillan in here now.”  
Mary stood up and walked over to Nora’s other side, “Nikki there’s blood coming from somewhere up here.”  
“Jesus,” Nikki replied.  
Nora was sobbing,” It hurts, it hurts.”  
Bud ran out into the hallway, he saw Dr. McMillan running down the hall.  
Both mean went into the room, “What happened?” Dr. McMillan asked.  
“She shifted in the bed a little, then she screamed and started crying,’ Nikki told the doctor. “She’s bleeding.”  
Dr. McMillan lifted the sleeve of Nora’s gown and saw the bone sticking through the skin,” Her bone has separated and is through the skin. I have to get her to a OR now.”


	15. Chapter 15

The nurse and orderly came running in, following by Dr. Joubert. She looked at Dr. McMillam, “This can’t wait?”  
“No it can’t part of the ac joint shifted and ist now through her skin. We have to do this now.”  
“I’ll assist. We’ll page our top ortho man to assist as well. I just want to make sure we don’t have any issues with her heart.”  
“I have one of my doctors here with me from New York. I brought him just in case we had to operate while we were here.”  
“Fine, but I’m still going to the OR with you,” Dr. Joubert replied.  
Nora groaned as the orderlies got her bed ready to move, “Jesus can we give her something for the pain before you take her to the OR?” Nikki asked.  
“Nurse did you bring that morphine with you like I asked?” Dr. McMillan asked.  
“Yes sir.”  
“Go ahead and inject it.”  
Nora felt a little relieved once the medicine in her IV. It wasn’t like the pain pump, it just made her not want to kill someone. The pain pump just knocked her ass out. She knew they were above to move her and she reached for Nikki, “Tell me it’s all going to be okay.”  
“It will sugar, “ Nikki replied, as leaned in closer to Nora. “We have so much to do and see together, so it will be alright no matter what.” Nikki closed the distance and placed a soft, chase kiss on Nora’s lips. “And I will be here when you wake up.”  
“I’m scared,” Nora whispered.  
“It’s okay to be scared baby. I’m scared too. We will get through it,” Nikki whispered back.  
“We have to go,” Dr. McMillan said. “I’ll send out an update as soon as I can.”  
Nikki watched helpless as they moved Nora out of the room, and took her to the OR.   
“The doctor said you can wait here in her room so you will have some privacy,” The nurse told them.  
“Thank you,: Mary replied.  
They all watch the nurse leave, and then just looked at each other, “Why did this have to happen now? Couldn’t she have been a little stronger before they took her back to the OR? This is the third surgery in 48 hours. How can her body handled it?” Nikki asked her voice thick with emotion.  
Mary took the brunette in her arms, “I don’t know sweetie. But she has the best team of doctors she could have and we have to have faith that this will be her last one for a while.”

Dr. McMillan looked at his team, “Let’s get some imagining now that Nora is asleep. I need to see what’s going on in here. Bring in that portable x-ray machine.”  
The OR tech shot the pictures and then quickly developed them. Came back into the OR and placed them on the screen for Dr. McMillan to look at, “Shit is a mess in there. I’m going to have to do the replacement now. Let’s get a nurse out to update the family. Let them know that barring complications when should be in here about 3 hours and let them know that we are doing the replacement surgery. Let’s keep an eye on her stats so Dr. Joubert doesn’t have to do anything but monitor. Ok people let’s do this.”  
Nikki just let Mary hold her while she cried. She looked up when there was a knock at the door to Nora’s room, “Come in,” Bud said somberly.  
The nurse walked into the room, “Dr. McMillan wanted me to let you know that he is going to have to go ahead with the shoulder replacement today. The procedure should take about 3 hours barring any complications, and Dr. Joubert is with him to make sure that Nora remains stable.”  
Nikki pulled away from Mary, wiped the tears from her face, “Thank you for letting us know. “  
“You’re welcome,” the nurse said as she left the room.  
“At least she won’t have to go through another shoulder surgery,” Mary said.  
“True, I just hope there are no complications since this is so soon after her last chest surgery,” Nikki replied.  
“It’s good damn thing we all decided to leave the force,” Bud asdde. “She’s gonna need all of our help to get through the rehab from the surgery.”  
“I will need help,” Nikki replied. It was hard for her to admit that she ever needed help, but she knew that she would on this one. “I’m just grateful that I have you and Mary to help us.”  
“We”ll always be here you can count on that,” Mary said. “Bud you need to call the boys and let them what’s going on with their sister.”  
Bud took out his phone, “I’ll call Teddy and he can call the other two.” He stepped out into the hallway to make the call.  
“Hey Daddy, what’s up?” Teddy asked as he answered his phone.  
“Son they had to take Nora into emergency surgery.”  
Teddy sat straight up on the sofa and looked over at this wife Lauren, “Why? I thought she was getting better?”  
“It’s her shoulder. She shifted a little in the bed, and there was a loud pop. Hell we all heard it then she screamed. Son it ripped through me when she screamed like that. I’ve never heard any sound like that before.”  
“Jesus Daddy. What caused the pop?”  
“One of the bones separated and pushed through her skin,” Bud replied. “Look can you call the other boys, they’re both at work I think.”  
Teddy shiver at the thought of the bone pushing through Nora’s skin, “Sure Daddy. Lauren and I will come up there as soon I call Jack and Bobby. How are Momma and Nikki holding up?”  
“You know your Momma son, she is a rock. Nikko’s a little shaky but I can’t say as I blame her. It’s been a tough few days for her.”  
“I’m proud of you Daddy. It sounds like you have accepted Nikki and her being with Nora.”  
“Son I have never seen such devotion and the things she’s already done to help Nora through this. Nikki Beaumont is a force of nature, just like Nora, and she loves her with all her heart and soul. I just want Nora happy and I have never seen her this happy. Look I need to get back in to them. We’ll see you in a bit Teddy.”  
“Okay daddy. See you in a bit.”  
Jack through his phone across the desk after he learned of Nora’s emergency surgery. He walked out of the Vice office and headed to the Special Crimes Unit bullpen. He looked around and found Dan, “We need to talk,” Jack told Dan.  
Dan looked up at Jack, “Okay, let's go into my office.”  
Jack followed Dan into his office, and Dan then closed the door once Jack was in.  
“What’s on your mind Jack?”  
“They just took Nora into emergency surgery. Her shoulder blew completely. She moved and a bone came out through the skin.”  
“Damn man I hate to hear that.”  
“This is her third surgery since she was shot the night before last. I want FIsher, I want 5 minutes with him alone,” Jack told Dan, his voice shaking with rage.  
“Jack, I told you, that ain’t gonna happen. You need to back off and let the Courts handle this.”  
“Dammit Dan. That’s not good enough. I want that bastard to bleed. He sold out a cop and not just any cop, but my baby sister. He deserves to be battered and bleeding for what he did to Nora. She stood up for him. She fought to get him back on this force. Nora did all that for the man,and he sells her out to that slime Justin Cordone. Do you understand?” Jack said standing toe to toe with Dan.  
“Jack just calm the fuck down. I cannot let you see Fisher. That’s not how it works. You know that or least you should.”  
“When did you become a boy scout Dan? If you were the one with Nora inside of Nikki what would you do my friend? Wouldn’t you want to pound on him?”  
“Who says I don’t want to pound him Jack? You think just because I haven’t acted on it means I haven’t wanted to? Do you have any idea how many times I’ve started down to that holding cell to do just want you want to? Now I may not be with Nora, but its doesn’t mean I don’t love her. I have since the first time I laid eyes on her. So don’t lecture me about being a boy scout. I want to kill the son of a bitch with my bare hands, but I don’t. I don’t because the badge I carry means something to me.”  
Jack ease up a bit, “Man look I’m sorry. I know this is hard on you too. If it helps, Nikki is head over heels in love with Nora, and Nora feels the same way about her.”  
Dan sat down at his desk, “I know man, I saw it, I saw it the night Nora was shot and again today when I went by the hospital. They resigned. Nikki and Nora resigned from the force today. I lost my two best detectives today.”  
Jack sat down in the chair across from Dan, “I had no idea. But I’m not surprised. I overhead Nikki telling her Daddy that the job wasn’t worth either of them losing their lives over. Hell I can’t blame her. I think we are all re-thinking why we joined the force after this. Daddy said he’s retiring.”  
“Yesh he and Mary told me that too. Come on Jack, we can’t lose all of the Delaneys off this force.”  
“I know but what would happen to Susie and Delta if something happened to me? I think about that a lot.”  
“Man you wouldn’t be human if you didn’t. So are we good here Jack?” Dan asked.  
Jack stood up and walked towards the door to Dan’s office. He opened the door, “Yeah man we’re good. I’ll call you from the hospital later. I’m heading over there now.”

In a short time, all the Delaneys, Nikki and her father found them in the position of waiting for Nora to come out of the OR. This time, Susie and Lauren were there as well. All Nikki could do was pace, she thought to herself that she would never forget that horrible scream Nora let out when the bone popped through the skin. It cut right through her and went straight to her soul. It was awful. Nora had made no sound when the bullets hit her ii that warehouse. She had no time. By the time Nikki got to her she was unconscious. Up until the doctor examined Nora, she had made relatively noise with regard to the pain. Nora was the toughest person Nikki had ever met. She was tougher than all the Delaney men, tougher than the boys down at the precinct, tougher than her. When she moved to her, she saw the pain in her face, and in her beautiful green eyes and she never wanted to see that pain or hear that sound again.   
Arthur walked up to his daughter, stopping her in her tracks, “Nikki, sugar,you have got to calm down. You are gonna wear yourself out. Edward will take good care of Nora. You need to have a little faith here.”  
Nikki looked at her father, “You’ll forgive me Daddy but faith is in very short supply in me right now. She cannot take another surgery. This one has to work, it has to fix her shoulder.”  
“And it will. Edward’s the best in the country. I know that the timing is not perfect, but he will have Nora’s shoulder as good as new.”  
Nikki checked her watch, “It’s been over 3 hours. Why haven’t we heard anything?”  
Before he could answer, there was a knock at the door, “Come in,” Nikki said.  
Dr. McMillan, Dr. Joubert, and Dr. McMillan’s assistant came in, “She’s in recovery. The surgery went well. We replaced the shoulder and repaired all the damage from the bullet. She should make a full recovery and have full function and range of motion. My assistant, Dr. Phelps is going to stay in New Orleans and I’m flying the head of my PT department tomorrow. She will be here until Nora’s rehab is complete. Ideally we would have liked to have done all this in New York, but with the bone coming through the skin, we didn’t have a choice.”  
“What caused this to happen Dr. McMillan?” Nikki asked.  
“There was a fracture at the AC joint that didn’t should up on x-ray. When Nora moved that the slightest bit, it just happened to snap and push through the skin. Nora will still have pain once the block wears off her arm, but for right now, she will be comfortable. The block should last another 12-24 hours.”  
“Good she needs a break from the pain, “ Mary added. “When can we see her?”  
“Nora will be in recovery for a few hours then we’ll move her straight into a private room. She’s well enough to be out of the ICU. Dr. Phelps will show you her new room. I’ll stay in New Orleans for a few days to make sure all is still well with her.”  
Arthur reached out and took khis old friend’s hand, “Edward, thank you so much for all of this.”  
“It’s my pleasure Arthur. If you all will follow Dr. Phelps , she’ll show you to Nora’s room.”  
Bobby grabbed Nikki’s and Mayr’s bags,as they all followed Dr. Phelps out of ICU to Nora’s new room.  
Nikki looked at Mary and Bud, “I think I’m gonna walk outside for a little bit.”  
“I’ll join you if you don’t mind,” Bud stated.  
“I don’t mind at all Bud. I would enjoy the company,” Nikki replied.  
The two made their way outside and walked across the street to the park, “This fresh air feels good,” Bud said as he walked with Nora.  
“Yes it does, but it’s windy,” Nikki said. She looked dat the sky and then to the horizon, “There’s a storm brewing.”  
Bud looked around, “It would appear so.”  
“Hell I haven’t seen the news or any TV since I’ve been here. Is there a tropical storm off the coast?” The brunette asked.  
“I don’t know. We’ll have to ask one of the boys. I’m in the same boat as you. Look I wanted to come out here with you because I owe you an apology for the way I acted the night Nora was shot. I was worried and angry and I took it out on you.”  
“Bud, really you don’t owe me an apology. You were just protecting Nora and you only want what’s best for her. And that’s all I want too.”  
“I see that now. Look I don’t understand this, but the bottom line is you are family now. You will always be family Nikki.”  
The two walked on for a few minutes, and there was a rumble of thunder in the distance. “We’d better get back. It sounds and looks like we are about to get hit with a storm,” Nikki said as she looked around/  
“I think you’re right. We probably should check the weather. Let’s see what this weather is gonna do.”


	16. Chapter 16

The nurse and orderly came running in, following by Dr. Joubert. She looked at Dr. McMillam, “This can’t wait?”  
“No it can’t part of the ac joint shifted and ist now through her skin. We have to do this now.”  
“I’ll assist. We’ll page our top ortho man to assist as well. I just want to make sure we don’t have any issues with her heart.”  
“I have one of my doctors here with me from New York. I brought him just in case we had to operate while we were here.”  
“Fine, but I’m still going to the OR with you,” Dr. Joubert replied.  
Nora groaned as the orderlies got her bed ready to move, “Jesus can we give her something for the pain before you take her to the OR?” Nikki asked.  
“Nurse did you bring that morphine with you like I asked?” Dr. McMillan asked.  
“Yes sir.”  
“Go ahead and inject it.”  
Nora felt a little relieved once the medicine in her IV. It wasn’t like the pain pump, it just made her not want to kill someone. The pain pump just knocked her ass out. She knew they were above to move her and she reached for Nikki, “Tell me it’s all going to be okay.”  
“It will sugar, “ Nikki replied, as leaned in closer to Nora. “We have so much to do and see together, so it will be alright no matter what.” Nikki closed the distance and placed a soft, chase kiss on Nora’s lips. “And I will be here when you wake up.”  
“I’m scared,” Nora whispered.  
“It’s okay to be scared baby. I’m scared too. We will get through it,” Nikki whispered back.  
“We have to go,” Dr. McMillan said. “I’ll send out an update as soon as I can.”  
Nikki watched helpless as they moved Nora out of the room, and took her to the OR.   
“The doctor said you can wait here in her room so you will have some privacy,” The nurse told them.  
“Thank you,: Mary replied.  
They all watch the nurse leave, and then just looked at each other, “Why did this have to happen now? Couldn’t she have been a little stronger before they took her back to the OR? This is the third surgery in 48 hours. How can her body handled it?” Nikki asked her voice thick with emotion.  
Mary took the brunette in her arms, “I don’t know sweetie. But she has the best team of doctors she could have and we have to have faith that this will be her last one for a while.”

Dr. McMillan looked at his team, “Let’s get some imagining now that Nora is asleep. I need to see what’s going on in here. Bring in that portable x-ray machine.”  
The OR tech shot the pictures and then quickly developed them. Came back into the OR and placed them on the screen for Dr. McMillan to look at, “Shit is a mess in there. I’m going to have to do the replacement now. Let’s get a nurse out to update the family. Let them know that barring complications when should be in here about 3 hours and let them know that we are doing the replacement surgery. Let’s keep an eye on her stats so Dr. Joubert doesn’t have to do anything but monitor. Ok people let’s do this.”  
Nikki just let Mary hold her while she cried. She looked up when there was a knock at the door to Nora’s room, “Come in,” Bud said somberly.  
The nurse walked into the room, “Dr. McMillan wanted me to let you know that he is going to have to go ahead with the shoulder replacement today. The procedure should take about 3 hours barring any complications, and Dr. Joubert is with him to make sure that Nora remains stable.”  
Nikki pulled away from Mary, wiped the tears from her face, “Thank you for letting us know. “  
“You’re welcome,” the nurse said as she left the room.  
“At least she won’t have to go through another shoulder surgery,” Mary said.  
“True, I just hope there are no complications since this is so soon after her last chest surgery,” Nikki replied.  
“It’s good damn thing we all decided to leave the force,” Bud asdde. “She’s gonna need all of our help to get through the rehab from the surgery.”  
“I will need help,” Nikki replied. It was hard for her to admit that she ever needed help, but she knew that she would on this one. “I’m just grateful that I have you and Mary to help us.”  
“We”ll always be here you can count on that,” Mary said. “Bud you need to call the boys and let them what’s going on with their sister.”  
Bud took out his phone, “I’ll call Teddy and he can call the other two.” He stepped out into the hallway to make the call.  
“Hey Daddy, what’s up?” Teddy asked as he answered his phone.  
“Son they had to take Nora into emergency surgery.”  
Teddy sat straight up on the sofa and looked over at this wife Lauren, “Why? I thought she was getting better?”  
“It’s her shoulder. She shifted a little in the bed, and there was a loud pop. Hell we all heard it then she screamed. Son it ripped through me when she screamed like that. I’ve never heard any sound like that before.”  
“Jesus Daddy. What caused the pop?”  
“One of the bones separated and pushed through her skin,” Bud replied. “Look can you call the other boys, they’re both at work I think.”  
Teddy shiver at the thought of the bone pushing through Nora’s skin, “Sure Daddy. Lauren and I will come up there as soon I call Jack and Bobby. How are Momma and Nikki holding up?”  
“You know your Momma son, she is a rock. Nikko’s a little shaky but I can’t say as I blame her. It’s been a tough few days for her.”  
“I’m proud of you Daddy. It sounds like you have accepted Nikki and her being with Nora.”  
“Son I have never seen such devotion and the things she’s already done to help Nora through this. Nikki Beaumont is a force of nature, just like Nora, and she loves her with all her heart and soul. I just want Nora happy and I have never seen her this happy. Look I need to get back in to them. We’ll see you in a bit Teddy.”  
“Okay daddy. See you in a bit.”  
Jack through his phone across the desk after he learned of Nora’s emergency surgery. He walked out of the Vice office and headed to the Special Crimes Unit bullpen. He looked around and found Dan, “We need to talk,” Jack told Dan.  
Dan looked up at Jack, “Okay, let's go into my office.”  
Jack followed Dan into his office, and Dan then closed the door once Jack was in.  
“What’s on your mind Jack?”  
“They just took Nora into emergency surgery. Her shoulder blew completely. She moved and a bone came out through the skin.”  
“Damn man I hate to hear that.”  
“This is her third surgery since she was shot the night before last. I want FIsher, I want 5 minutes with him alone,” Jack told Dan, his voice shaking with rage.  
“Jack, I told you, that ain’t gonna happen. You need to back off and let the Courts handle this.”  
“Dammit Dan. That’s not good enough. I want that bastard to bleed. He sold out a cop and not just any cop, but my baby sister. He deserves to be battered and bleeding for what he did to Nora. She stood up for him. She fought to get him back on this force. Nora did all that for the man,and he sells her out to that slime Justin Cordone. Do you understand?” Jack said standing toe to toe with Dan.  
“Jack just calm the fuck down. I cannot let you see Fisher. That’s not how it works. You know that or least you should.”  
“When did you become a boy scout Dan? If you were the one with Nora inside of Nikki what would you do my friend? Wouldn’t you want to pound on him?”  
“Who says I don’t want to pound him Jack? You think just because I haven’t acted on it means I haven’t wanted to? Do you have any idea how many times I’ve started down to that holding cell to do just want you want to? Now I may not be with Nora, but its doesn’t mean I don’t love her. I have since the first time I laid eyes on her. So don’t lecture me about being a boy scout. I want to kill the son of a bitch with my bare hands, but I don’t. I don’t because the badge I carry means something to me.”  
Jack ease up a bit, “Man look I’m sorry. I know this is hard on you too. If it helps, Nikki is head over heels in love with Nora, and Nora feels the same way about her.”  
Dan sat down at his desk, “I know man, I saw it, I saw it the night Nora was shot and again today when I went by the hospital. They resigned. Nikki and Nora resigned from the force today. I lost my two best detectives today.”  
Jack sat down in the chair across from Dan, “I had no idea. But I’m not surprised. I overhead Nikki telling her Daddy that the job wasn’t worth either of them losing their lives over. Hell I can’t blame her. I think we are all re-thinking why we joined the force after this. Daddy said he’s retiring.”  
“Yesh he and Mary told me that too. Come on Jack, we can’t lose all of the Delaneys off this force.”  
“I know but what would happen to Susie and Delta if something happened to me? I think about that a lot.”  
“Man you wouldn’t be human if you didn’t. So are we good here Jack?” Dan asked.  
Jack stood up and walked towards the door to Dan’s office. He opened the door, “Yeah man we’re good. I’ll call you from the hospital later. I’m heading over there now.”

In a short time, all the Delaney's, Nikki and her father found them in the position of waiting for Nora to come out of the OR. This time, Susie and Lauren were there as well. All Nikki could do was pace, she thought to herself that she would never forget that horrible scream Nora let out when the bone popped through the skin. It cut right through her and went straight to her soul. It was awful. Nora had made no sound when the bullets hit her ii that warehouse. She had no time. By the time Nikki got to her she was unconscious. Up until the doctor examined Nora, she had made relatively noise with regard to the pain. Nora was the toughest person Nikki had ever met. She was tougher than all the Delaney men, tougher than the boys down at the precinct, tougher than her. When she moved to her, she saw the pain in her face, and in her beautiful green eyes and she never wanted to see that pain or hear that sound again.   
Arthur walked up to his daughter, stopping her in her tracks, “Nikki, sugar,you have got to calm down. You are gonna wear yourself out. Edward will take good care of Nora. You need to have a little faith here.”  
Nikki looked at her father, “You’ll forgive me Daddy but faith is in very short supply in me right now. She cannot take another surgery. This one has to work, it has to fix her shoulder.”  
“And it will. Edward’s the best in the country. I know that the timing is not perfect, but he will have Nora’s shoulder as good as new.”  
Nikki checked her watch, “It’s been over 3 hours. Why haven’t we heard anything?”  
Before he could answer, there was a knock at the door, “Come in,” Nikki said.  
Dr. McMillan, Dr. Joubert, and Dr. McMillan’s assistant came in, “She’s in recovery. The surgery went well. We replaced the shoulder and repaired all the damage from the bullet. She should make a full recovery and have full function and range of motion. My assistant, Dr. Phelps is going to stay in New Orleans and I’m flying the head of my PT department tomorrow. She will be here until Nora’s rehab is complete. Ideally we would have liked to have done all this in New York, but with the bone coming through the skin, we didn’t have a choice.”  
“What caused this to happen Dr. McMillan?” Nikki asked.  
“There was a fracture at the AC joint that didn’t should up on x-ray. When Nora moved that the slightest bit, it just happened to snap and push through the skin. Nora will still have pain once the block wears off her arm, but for right now, she will be comfortable. The block should last another 12-24 hours.”  
“Good she needs a break from the pain, “ Mary added. “When can we see her?”  
“Nora will be in recovery for a few hours then we’ll move her straight into a private room. She’s well enough to be out of the ICU. Dr. Phelps will show you her new room. I’ll stay in New Orleans for a few days to make sure all is still well with her.”  
Arthur reached out and took khis old friend’s hand, “Edward, thank you so much for all of this.”  
“It’s my pleasure Arthur. If you all will follow Dr. Phelps , she’ll show you to Nora’s room.”  
Bobby grabbed Nikki’s and Mayr’s bags,as they all followed Dr. Phelps out of ICU to Nora’s new room.  
Nikki looked at Mary and Bud, “I think I’m gonna walk outside for a little bit.”  
“I’ll join you if you don’t mind,” Bud stated.  
“I don’t mind at all Bud. I would enjoy the company,” Nikki replied.  
The two made their way outside and walked across the street to the park, “This fresh air feels good,” Bud said as he walked with Nora.  
“Yes it does, but it’s windy,” Nikki said. She looked dat the sky and then to the horizon, “There’s a storm brewing.”  
Bud looked around, “It would appear so.”  
“Hell I haven’t seen the news or any TV since I’ve been here. Is there a tropical storm off the coast?” The brunette asked.  
“I don’t know. We’ll have to ask one of the boys. I’m in the same boat as you. Look I wanted to come out here with you because I owe you an apology for the way I acted the night Nora was shot. I was worried and angry and I took it out on you.”  
“Bud, really you don’t owe me an apology. You were just protecting Nora and you only want what’s best for her. And that’s all I want too.”  
“I see that now. Look I don’t understand this, but the bottom line is you are family now. You will always be family Nikki.”  
The two walked on for a few minutes, and there was a rumble of thunder in the distance. “We’d better get back. It sounds and looks like we are about to get hit with a storm,” Nikki said as she looked around/  
“I think you’re right. We probably should check the weather. Let’s see what this weather is gonna do.”


	17. Chapter 17

On August 29th. 2005, Hurricane Katrina struck the Gulf Coast of the United States. Nikki, Nora and their family members who were with them watched in horror as a Category 3 hurricane caused so much damage. New Orleans was hit by heavy rainfall, and sustained a storm surge of almost 30 feet. By 9 am CST, the lower part of St. Bernard Parish and the Ninth Ward had flooded. These areas were under so much water that people that had not left the city were trapped in the attics of their homes, or had climbed to the rooftops, hoping for rescue. And then the thing most feared in the city of New Orleans happened, the levee system that was supposed to keep the city safe, failed. Levees broke and the poor parts of the city were flooded. For two days Nikki, Nora, Mary, Bud and Arthur watched as 80 % of their beloved city was underwater.   
“Jesus,” Nikki replied as the news showed pictures of the people that were unable to leave the city being house in the Superdome. “Has anybody talked to Bobby or Jack. We’ve tried them both, but all we get is their voicemail.”  
Mayr shook her head, “I haven’t talked to Bobby since we left New Orleans, but I did speak to Jack the night we arrived”  
“Hell they have their hands full, just look at the chaos,” Bud added. “There are parts of the city under 15 feet of water. The 17th Street Canal Levee , The Industrial Canal Levee and the London Avenue Canal Levee have all failed. There is so much looting and craziness going on down there. Those two probably haven’t even had time to sleep much. I’m sure they're okay.”  
“I don’t know Daddy. I have a bad feeling about this one,” Nora added. “Something’s not right. We should have heard from both of them by now. Nikki tried to call Bobby the night we got here, but it went straight to voicemail. I'm worried about them.”  
“I am too. Bud you know how crazy it gets when something like this happens, People lose their minds to a degree. Should I try Dan or Georgia to see if they have heard from either of them?” Nikki asked.  
“Maybe you should,” Nora replied.  
“Dan or Georgia won’t be able to answer either,” Bud said. “You girls should know they just have their hands full.”

Jack dreaded making the call. He looked at Dan, “What am I supposed to tell them? How do I tell them?”  
Dan looked at Jack, “Just tell them the truth. We don’t know anything at this point. But they are probably worried since they haven’t heard from either of you. Call Nikki, she’s good with all of them. She will find the right words.”  
Jack ran his fingers through his hair, “This is gonna kill Momma and Daddy, What about Nora? Can she handle hearing something like this right now?”  
“Nora’s stronger than you give her credit for, and Mary and Bud can handle just about anything. Like I said call Niki. She will help them all.”  
Jack took out his phone, “God I hope you’re right.” He dialed Nikki’s number.  
Nikki was lying in the bed next to Nora, stroking the blonde’s hair when her phone rang. She looked at the caller id, “It’s Jack,” she told all of them as she answered the phone. “Hey Jack we were getting worried about you. Everything okay down there?”  
“Not really. Look I need you to just listen and not say anything. BObby’s missing.”  
Nikki felt like she had been punched in the gut as Jack continued, “His watch commander sent him and his partner out on a looting call. The rain was pouring, it was in a bad part of town. Bobby and his partner got separated and he’s not been seen since. Nikki that was 36 hours ago, I have looked every place I could think of, so have Dan and Georgia. We can’t find him.”  
SUddenly Nikki was very aware of everyone’s eyes being on her, “Okay.” She didn't know what else to say to Jack.  
“Look I know this a lot to ask you, but you’re so good with Nor, Momma and Daddy. Can you tell them? Let them know we are doing everything we can.”  
“I can do that for sure,” the brunette replied, trying to hide the emotion in her voice.  
“Tell Momma and Daddy to stay put. Their house has 10 feet of water in it.”  
“Really, what about our house?” Nikki asked.  
“It’s gone. The wind got most of it. It has water in what’s left. I’m so sorry , Nikki.”  
Nikki was trying to process everything Jack had just told her. SHe had flashes of hers and Nora’s life in their house. The nights in the tub, the nights they made love in the bedroom, the morning in the patio area when they had coffee together. All of it gone.  
“Niki are you still there?” Jack asked.  
“Yes, I’m sorry. Look I will take care of all of it,” she replied as she felt Nora’s eyes studying her.  
“Thank you. I will call as soon as we know anything. Let Momma know the Shreveport crew are all okay, and Nester is being spoiled silly.”  
“Okay Jack. Be safe and we’ll talk soon.”  
“Give them all my love, that goes for you too Nikki.” With that Jack was gone.  
Nikki closed her phone, searching for the right words to say.  
“Nikki, honey, what did Jack say?” Nora asked.  
She looked at Mary ,Bud, her Daddy then focused her eyes on Nora, “There is no easy way to say this. Bobby is missing. “  
“What? How?” Nora asked.  
Mary and Bid were up and standing at the foot of the de, “Nikki?” Mary said.  
“He and his partner were sent out on a looting call. Jack said it was pouring rain and it was in a bad part of the city. The two were separated and no one has seen Bobby since.”  
“How long has he been missing?” Bud asked as he rubbed his face.  
“36 hours,” Nikki replied softly, fighting back tears.  
“Bud we need to go home,” Mary said. “Don’t we?”  
“Mary, Jack said for you two to stay put. There’s 10 feet of water in your house.”  
“Oh God, : Mary replied. “He’s my baby. What about y’alls house? We could stay there.”  
Nikki took a deep breath, “Our house is gone, well most of it. What’s left has water in it as well.” Nikki took Nora’s hand, “Baby are you okay?”  
Nora was trying to let it all sink in. Her baby brother was missing and their home, the tub, heir things, all gone, “No Nikki I’m not. We have no home. Bobby’s missing and there is nothing I can do.” Nora felt the tears roll down her cheeks, “Why has all this happened?”  
“I don’t know baby. I don’t know/”  
Arthur stood up,”My house is fine. Bud you and Mary can stay there if you feel the need to go back to New Orleans. I can have my jet here this afternoon and the 3 of us can fly home. We’ll have to fly into Baton Rouge. New Orleans Airport is closed. I had my jet moved there before the hurricane hit.”  
Mary looked at Bud, then at Nora, “I don’t know what to do?”  
Nora swallowed the lump in her throat, “Momma, you and Daddy go home. I have Nikki and I’ll be okay. It’s Bobby’s turn. And I think Jack could use some family close to him right now. If Arthur can get you home, then go home.”  
Nikki squeezed Nora”s hand, then moved to Mary, pulling the older woman into a hug, “If you need to go home it’s okay. I’ve got Nora. Go home, take care of your boys. I will be here for your girl.”  
Mary hugged the brunette tightly, “Thank you Nikki.” She pulled out the hug and faced her husband, “Let’s go home and see if we can find out boy.”  
“I’ll send for the jet,” Arthur said as he walked out of the room and called his pilot.  
“Let’s go to our room and get packed. We’ll be back over before we leave,” Mary stated as she and Bud left the room.  
“Fuck! I should have been there,” Nora said with fear and frustration in her voice. “Fucking Cordone and Fisher. If it weren’t for them, I would be there. We would be there.”  
Nikki got back into the bed next to Nora, “Hey look at me.” She took er hand and turned the blonde’s face towards hers. “It would not have mattered. Jack said he has looked everywhere. If we had been there, it could have been one of us. Plus you were shot just 5 days ago, and we got through that, and we will get through this. I know how close you and Bobby are. And I know how scared you are but we have to focus on getting you better so we can go back to New Orleans and figure out what the hell comes next.”  
“What if they don’t find him? What if hes..” Nora couldn’t finish as she started to cry.  
“We will face whatever comes, together,” Nikki replied as she gingerly wrapped her arms around Nora. “I’ve got you baby, just let it out.”  
Nora buried her head in Nikki’s chest, letting go of all the emotion she had pent up inside of her.

Before the two women knew it, 5 weeks had passed. There was still no sign of Bobby. They had all but given up hope of ever finding his body. Mary refused to have a memorial until she was certain he was gone. She and Bud had moved back into their house and had begun the clean up.  
Nora grew stronger every day. They had taken the stitches out of her chest and shoulder. She was able to walk on her own and the range of motion was progressing in her shoulder. She still had to be in the sling, which she had grown weary of. She and Nikki had been house hunting and found a cute little house in the Garden District. Arthur had put in an offer and it had been accepted. He was having everything set up for them while they were still in New York. Nora had just come in from her PT when Nikki’s phone rang. Nora jumped every time the phone rang since Bobby had gone missing. Nikki looked at the caller id and saw it was Jack. SHe had a feeling it was bad news   
“Hey Jack.”  
“Hi Nikki. I wanted to call and let you know we found Bobby this morning.”  
“Where?” Nikki asked as she felt tears welling in eyes.  
Jack swallowed hard. “He was in the Ninth Ward He had been shot once in the head and his body was weighted down. “ Jack had to pause for a moment, and compose himself, “Taht’s why we couldn't find him.”  
“Do they have any idea when it happened?”  
“The medical examiner said he had been in the water for at least 4 to 5 weeks, so it happened the night he and Jim went out on the call.”  
“I’ll call Daddy. We’ll be there as soon as we can.”  
“Tell Nora I love her and I’ll see you two soon.” Jack said as tears rolled down his face.  
“I will. Bye Jack.”  
“Bye Nikki.”  
She closed her phone and walked over to Nora, “They found him.”  
“Where?” the blonde asked.  
“The Ninth Ward. He was shot in the head, and was weighted down. They are fairly certain it happened the night he and Jim were sent out on the call.”  
“Nikki I want to go home,” Nora said with tears streaming down her face.  
“I’ll call Daddy, then Dr. McMillan. I want to go home too.”  
7 hours later the two were on Arthur’s jet flying back to New Orleans. Nikki sipped on a bourbon on the rocks as did Nora.   
“How can our lives have changed so much in six weeks?” Nora whispered.  
“I don’t know. Sometimes I think the Universe has a twisted sense of humor,” Nikki said She took Nora’s hand in hers, “I am so sorry about Bobby. I can’t believe he’s gone.”  
“Neither can I,” Nora replied, shifting a bit in her seat. She still had a great deal of pain and her chest was still sore.  
Nikki noticed how uncomfortable the blonde seemed, “Do you want to trade that bourbon for a pain pill?”  
“Not in the least. I need the bourbon more right now. Did you talk to Momma? Did she ask you about speaking for the family?”  
“Yes I did and I told her I would. Bobby was our champion, our ally. He ran interference for me at the hospital with your family and he fought for me to be with you when you needed me most. And I know you want to be strong for your family but baby you have to feel your way through it. It’s all you can do. “  
“All I need is you. I can handle anything if I have you,” Nora replied softly.  
“And you’re all I need. You’re all I have ever needed.”

10 years later

Nora had just finished painting their guest bathroom for the 4 time since they had bought the house. Her shoulder was as good as it had been before the shooting, and all that remained of that night 10 years prior were the scars on her chest and her shoulder. She thought of Bobby often, and their house on Dauphin, the one with the claw foot tub. They had enjoyed that tub. She and Nikki were private eyes for a local attorney. The money was good and the risks were ower.   
“The first coat is done.”  
“Thank you baby.”  
“God so much has changed in the last 10 years. First Bobby, then Daddy. “  
“I know baby and yet here we are, still together.”  
Nora leaned in and kissed the brunette, “I told you all I needed was you.”  
Nikki pushed the blonde down on the daybed, “Oh baby you have me. You always have.”

The End


End file.
